The Only One
by teamhannily
Summary: Paige cheated on Emily and Emily has a hard time dealing with it. Hanna ends up falling in love with Emily while helping her get over Paige, will Emily ever feel the same way?
1. I'll Always Be Here

The four girls are all at the cafeteria in school.

"So since it's Friday, sleepover at my place, guys?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, Spence." Aria responded with a smile with Emily and Hanna agreeing with a nod.

"Cool. Come over around 7, my parents will be gone by then."

"So we're getting the house to ourselves for the night?" Hanna asked with a smirk and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hanna, no. Don't even ask because we're not having one," Spencer stated, giving Hanna a warning look.

"Fine, whatever. Just ruin all my fun, bitch."

"Not having what?" Toby asked, standing behind Spencer.

"A party. My parents will be out of town this weekend and that's the first thing that springs to Hanna's mind," Spencer smiled a little. She loved Hanna but she found her a little too forward and blunt at times, no one is perfect though.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Spence, I totally forgot I have plans with Paige tonight," Emily said looking at Spencer, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"It's fine, Em. You could just come over afterwards if you're not staying at hers. I'm sure we'll still be up," Spencer replied, looking at the other two girls before turning her head back to face Emily.

"That's great, I'll come over around 10," Emily smiled.

"God, stuck with these two for 3 hours, lucky me. Emily brings all the fun, except when it comes to truth or dare, wimp," Hanna said with a smile appearing at the corner of of lips.

Spencer and Aria shot Hanna daggers at her rudeness while Emily had a blank expression on her face.

"It's only 3 hours Han, surely you can survive without me. Oh and my bad for not wanting to do your _stupid_ dares, they're always shi,t" Emily said while standing up and walking away.

"Em, where are you going!?" Spencer shouted from her table.

Emily had walked through doors by the time Spencer finished her question.

"God, what's gotten into her?" Spencer asked, looking at Hanna and Aria.

"Time of the month," Hanna laughed, expecting the other girls to as well.

"Go easy on her Han, I don't think her and Paige are doing great at the moment. I think she's stressing out about it," Aria said looking at Hanna.

The smile faded from Hanna's face, she didn't like when any of her friends were upset about something.. or someone for that matter. She thought for a second before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Spencer asked.

"Class, duh. Look at the time, Spence."

Spencer glanced at her watch. It was 3 minutes before the bell and the cafeteria was almost empty.

"Come on, midget," Spencer moaned looking at Aria.

The girls walked off to class, discussing what they would be doing tonight. It would probably end up being the same as every other sleepover they had. Watching movies, having a drink and Aria would usually be drunkest and would fall asleep first. While Spencer and Aria continued talking, Hanna's thoughts trailed off to Emily. She felt bad about giving her a hard time this past week, sometimes she spoke before thinking. She mentally slapped herself for being a bitch, promising to apologize to Emily later tonight.

* * *

Emily walked into the bar, scanning the room looking for Paige. No where in sight. Emily sighed and looked her phone checking the time, 7.34 pm. Paige should arrive at any moment. Emily got two cokes from the bar and made her way to a table. Minutes passed and Emily was becoming aggitated, Paige was the one who made the plans, why the hell would she be late? Emily got her phone out and texted her.

_You're late. Where are you? x - _E

_Late for what Em? x - _P

_Are you being serious?! Paige we had a date! God, fuck you Paige. I know things aren't good right now but you have to meet me halfway if you want this to work. If you really don't want to be with me, just tell me. - _E_._

A few minutes passed and Paige still hadn't replied.

Emily breathed out in frustration and left the bar, making her way to Paige's house.

* * *

"Pass the bottle, bitch," Hanna commanded.

"Language, Hanna," Spencer laughed a little while handing Hanna the vodka.

Hanna poured herself a drink while Aria and Spencer settled down to watch a movie.

"So, what are we watching?" Hanna asked.

"The choices are Mean Girls, Insidious, She's All That or White Chicks," Spencer said, handing the DVDs to Hanna and Aria.

"Hm.. I say Insidious, what about you, Ar?"

"Fine with me. Who doesn't love a good horror?" Aria said.

Spencer and Aria took their usual seat beside one another. Hanna looked over at them, jealous she was sitting alone.

"I wish Em was here," Hanna sighed.

"Did you apologize to her yet?" Spencer asked.

"Not yet, I didn't want to text her since she's on her date with Paige,"

"Hm yeah, it'll be more sincere as well actually if you do it in person. Emily is closest to you, Han. She needs you."

"She needs you two as well. You're her friends as well, you know," Hanna replied.

"You know what I mean, you two just have a better connection," Spencer smiled.

Hanna also smiled hearing Spencer's words, they were true.

The movie started and the three girls got comfy, Aria was resting her head on Spencer's shoulder, looking content. Hanna flung her legs over the arm of the chair, holding a pillow close to her. She hated watching horrors without having someone to cuddle. She started thinking about Caleb and much she missed him. She hated when he was in California.

After the movie had finished, Hanna jumped up.

"Truth or dare time, girls!" Hanna winked.

"Awesome. Great," Spencer said sarcastically.

Hanna ignored her comment and dragged her Aria upstairs.

"Why are we playing this in my room?" Spencer asked.

"Because that way if we're doing something we shouldn't be, we won't get caught," Hanna winked at Spencer.

"Um.. like what exactly?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Stuff. Sexual stuff" Hanna winked again, still focusing on Spencer, waiting for her response.

"Nope. No. No. No and no," Spencer uttered walking towards the door.

"Sit down loser, I'm joking. What's wrong? Are me and Aria not hot enough for you?" Hanna winked again. She knew how to get under Spencer's skin and she loved it.

"Well, one, I'm straight and have a boyfriend. Two, you're my best friends and three, ew,"

"'Ew'? Hanna frowned.

"Yeah. Ew as in I don't kiss girls, Han."

"Em kisses girls, is that what you say to her when you see her kissing Paige?" Hanna asked with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"No, you know that's now what I meant now shut up and play the game," Spencer hissed.

"Fine."

"Ooookay. Truth or dare, Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Truth!" Hanna replied confidently.

"Okay. I dare you to go commando for the rest of the night," Aria dared, trying to hold a smile back.

"What? Aria, no, that's gross."

"Who's cocky now? A dare's a dare, Han," Aria winked at Hanna.

"Ugh, fine."

Hanna got up and walked to the bathroom, muttering "_bitch_" under her breath.

Aria and Spencer laughed as they watched Hanna leave the room.

"So, midget, truth or dare?" Spencer asked.

"Hm.. Truth."

"Have you and Ezra you know..."

"Done it?" Hanna finished her sentence walking back into the room.

Aria made a shocked expression, not because of Hanna but because Spencer would even ask that. Aria blushed slightly.

"Um.. Yeah.."

"Seriously? How big is he?" Hanna winked at Aria.

"Shut up, Hanna!" Spencer snapped.

Aria just laughed at the awkward question.

"I was only asking, calm it Spencer."

The girls continued their game for a while longer. They became more daring since they had consumed some alcohol throughout the night.

* * *

Emily approached Paige's house and parked her car in the driveway. She noticed Paige's room light was the only one switched on in the house so Emily made her way into the house and entered without knocking, assuming Paige was home alone. She walked upstairs and entered Paige's room. She was rushing around getting ready and Emily cleared her throat to make Paige aware of her presence.

"Shit! Emily, don't scare me like that!" Paige shouted.

Emily stood and watched Paige's every movement before speaking.

"What the hell have you been doing?! Why are you just now suddenly getting ready? Emily raised her voice, she was too angry to care what excuse Paige had.

"Emily, I am so sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep lately so I just fell asleep. It was an honest mistake," Paige said and leaned in for a kiss.

Emily turned her head to the side and took a step back.

"You fell asleep? Really, Paige? You weren't asleep when I texted you! Do you even want to be with me? If you don't just say, I'm sick of this!" Emily's voice was beginning to crack as she tried to hold her tears back.

Paige stood silent for a few seconds and finally opened her mouth to speak before Emily cut in.

"Oh my god, wow. You actually have to think about that. You're pathetic Paige."

"I do want to be wi-"

Paige's phone vibrated in her hand she she glanced down at it quickly and Emily had saw the contact's name on the screen before she the chance to put it away.

"Who was that?" Emily asked.

"No one Em, they're not imp-"

Emily snatched the phone from Paige's hands and unlocked it.

_Thanks for earlier, you were amazing. hope you break up with your girl soon so I can have you all for myself ;) xo_ - Ash

Emily's stomach flipped and she had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Who the fuck is Ash and what is she thanking you for?! Paige, are you cheating on me?" Emily sniffed, holding back a sob.

Paige didn't speak, instead she also had tears falling from her eyes, which gave Emily her answer.

"You know what, fuck you Paige, we're done," Emily said as she turned and walked out the door.

Emily walked to her car, tears falling freely from her eyes. Her mascara had run, her makeup was smudged. She reached her car in slumped down in her seat, running her hands through her hair and slightly pulling at it. She felt empty inside. The anger had gone, the only thing she was feeling was betrayal and heart break.

* * *

"Spencerrrrr," Aria moaned.

"Yes, Aria?"

"More water, please," Aria slurred her words.

"Anything for you, my little munchkin. No, my _drunk_ little munchkin," Spencer smiled.

"What time is it, Han?" Aria asked.

Hanna glanced at her phone. "It's twenty past ten."

Spencer returned a few minutes later with Aria's water.

"Shouldn't Em be here by now?" Hanna asked, looking worried.

"She should, maybe she's own her way," Spencer said.

"I'm scared. Do you think she's still mad at me?"

"Probably not.. But I don't know for sure. It's Emily, she can't stay mad at you."

Hanna smiled. "Do you think I should call her? It's late and I'm worried, Spence."

"I'll do it, just in case she is still mad at you."

Spencer picked up her phone and called Emily.

Emily heard her phone ring and glanced over at the passengers seat where it was sitting. She noticed it was Spencer and ignored it.

"She's not picking up" Spencer said as she sat her phone down. "Come on, lets just go to bed, anyway, Aria's about to pass out and I'm tired."

"You guys go, I'm gonna stay up just in case Em comes. Night guys," Hanna smiled.

"Do you want the bed for tonight? Me and Ar don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"It's fine, you two have the bed. I'll be fine on the sofa."

"Okay. Whatever suits you. Come on midget, up."

Aria hopped onto Spencer's back and Spencer gave her a piggyback upstairs.

"Goodnight, Han," Spencer said as she was making her way up.

* * *

It was dead on 11 and Hanna was beginning to feel tired. She decided to go to sleep since Emily probably wouldn't show up at time. Hanna was slightly disappointed at the fact she didn't. Hanna lay awake for a bit longer, thinking about Emily. She hoped she was okay as neither of the girls received any calls or texts from her. Emily wasn't one to ignore her friends, this worried Hanna more. Hanna drifted off into a light sleep but was suddenly wakened by the sound of her phone.

_Still awake? xx_

Hanna smiled at her phone like an idiot when she read it was from Emily.

_Still awake, Fields! where are you?xx_

_Almost there xx_

Emily pulled her car up into Spencer's driveway and fixed her face in the mirror before stepping out the car. Hanna heard the car door close and made her way to the door to unlock it for Emily. Emily knocked twice before Hanna could get there. Hanna unlocked the door and opened it, ready to give Emily a hug. She missed her tonight and couldn't wait to see her.

The smile was wiped off Hanna's face as soon as she saw Emily. Her face was soaked with tears, she had black mascara run down each of her cheeks and her eyes looked swollen from crying. Her heart broke at the sight of her. Hanna quickly pulled Emily into a hug and wrapped her arms around her tightly. She didn't know why Emily was in this state, she just needed to comfort her for now.

After a few minutes Emily broke the silence.

"She cheated," Emily spoke, trying to hold back a sob.

"It's ok, Emily" Hanna whispered as she brought her left hand up to her neck and pulled her even closer. She felt a wave of anger wash over her as she thought about Paige.

She finally took a small step back and took Emily's hands in her own. Hanna stared at Emily while she kept her focus on the ground. She placed her hand on Emily's chin and lifted her head so her focus met hers. Emily saw something in Hanna's eyes she'd never seen before.

"Emily, Paige doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve your time, your love, to see you smile, to hear you laugh, nothing." Emily looked back down at the ground but Hanna quickly lifted her head back up.

"Don't look away, Em. I will seriously kick that other skank's ass right after I do the same to Paige, with the help of Spencer." Emily laughed, wiping away her tears with her sleeve. Spencer wasn't too keen on Paige after she tried to drown Emily, now she really had a reason to kick her ass. "Paige is a fucking idiot. Forget about her. Out there, there is someone perfect for you Emily. I'm not sure who she is, but she's out there."

How could anyone hurt Emily? The sweetest, kindest and most caring person in the world. It crushed Hanna seeing Emily like this. She led Emily inside and they both sat down.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" Hanna asked.

Emily nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Hanna said, smiling sweetly at Emily.

Hanna sneaked upstairs, careful not to waken Aria and Spencer who were fast asleep. She sneaked in the room and smiled at the two. They slept in a double bed yet they're both asleep on the same side cuddling. "_So cute_" Hanna thought to herself. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts for Emily and sneaked back downstairs. As she reached the bottom, she looked over at Emily who was now sitting with her head in her hands. She looked broken. Hanna's heart sank at the sight of Emily. She sat down beside her and sat the clothes down to hug Emily. She wrapped both of her arms around her tightly and just sat there in silence, letting Emily get the tears out.

"I loved her so much, Hanna," Emily sobbed as she tightened her grip around Hanna's waist.

"Forget about her Em, you don't need her. It will take time but I'll get you through this. You have me, you can trust me. I'll always be here for you, I promise," She placed a light kiss on the side of her head, she just wanted to be right there with Emily. After a few minutes, Emily stopped crying. The sound of Hanna's voice had calmed her down. Hanna looked down to notice Emily was fast asleep, her eyes looked red and puffy and her makeup was a mess but to Hanna, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Hanna wriggled out of Emily's arms and put a blanket over her.

"Goodnight, Em." She whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ever fic so I'm not sure if this is good. Sorry about the mistakes, I promise to correct them tomorrow. I'm way too tired at the moment. If you don't like the way I'm doing something, leave a review and I'll be happy to change it!**

**I promise to update as often as I can, I don't like to keep people waiting so I may post another chapter after college today :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good, I was literally half asleep as I was writing it. The chapter was supposed to be longer but I am too tired to stay up any later, I just wanted to post this because I said I would post another chapter today. I promise I will post part 2 tomorrow!**

**In response to a review:**

**Guest: I wasn't planning on making Aria and Spencer becoming a couple but if more people suggest it I may consider it for later chapters!**

**Anyway, onto the story :)**

* * *

Spencer was the first to waken up and streched her muscles, making a weird high pitched noise escape from her mouth. Before getting out of bed, she shook Aria until she groaned and pulled the covers back over her.

"Ar, it's 11.30, we should get up"

"Ten more minutes" Aria said with her voice full of sleep.

"Come on, it's a nice day, I don't want to spend half of it indoors" Spencer moaned.

Aria still made no attempt to get up. Spencer let out a sigh and opened the curtains, making the sunlight shine directy in Aria's face. Aria turned round to face the other way.

"I'm gonna go see if Hanna is awake then I'm dragging your ass out of bed if you aren't downstairs within 5 minutes" Spencer said as she made her way towards the door.

As Spencer walked down the stairs, she heard no noise and assumed Hanna was still asleep. She entered the living room to find her and Emily top and tailing on the sofa. Hanna looked deep in sleep, mouth slightly hanging open and her arm draping over the edge of the sofa. Emily was asleep laying on her back with one arm behind her head and the other resting on her stomach. Spencer also noticed Emily was still asleep in her clothes, she assumed she just got here late and fell asleep, not thinking much of it.

Hanna began to stir and squinted her eyes looking at Spencer, the brightness of the room was too much for her.

"Morning, Spence" Hanna smiled. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after 11.30. When did Emily arrive?" Spencer asked.

"Late.. around 11" Hanna looked over at a sleeping Emily, her smile quickly faded as she remembered what had happened last night.

"What's up?" Spencer asked worriedly, noticing the look on Hanna's face.

"Emily.. her and Paige broke up last night" Hanna replied and looked back over to Emily.

"Seriously?" Spencer's mouth gaped open. "What happened? Did she hurt Emily?"

"She cheated, Spence". Hanna whispered, trying to keep her voice low.

Spencer stared at Hanna full of rage. She knew from the start Paige was not right for Emily but how could she cheat on her? Sure things weren't perfect between them but if Paige didn't want to be with Emily she could at least have told her. It would've been a lot less hurtful telling Emily the truth than to cheat on her.

"I swear to god, if I see her, I will kill her" Spencer said in a low tone through gritted teeth.

"I'm with you on that one, Spence. Is Aria awake?"

"Well I wakened her but she didn't get up. What do you want to do today?"

"Lets all do something together, try cheer Em up. She was a mess last night, you should've seen her. It would've broke your heart" Hanna said as she layed her hand on Emily's leg. _Poor Emily._

_"_Good idea. ARIA! GET UP!" Spencer shouted from the living room. She quickly covered her mouth and her eyes shot wide open, completely forgetting Emily was laying there.

Emily slowly turned around to face Spencer.

"Jees, Spence, what the hell?" Emily asked.

"Sorry Em, I was just trying to get Aria up" Spencer said biting her lip. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great" Emily smiled.

Spencer looked at Hanna confused. "Sarcasm?"

"Not at all, Hastings. Really, I'm fine. I better get ready for work" Emily smiled again.

Spencer smiled sweetly at her before heading back upstairs.

"You're working today? I thought you had the weekend off" Hanna said.

"I do but I wouldn't mind the extra money and since I'll be occupied I won't have much time to think about things, it'll be good for me"

"We were all going to do something together today" Hanna replied sounding disappointed.

"Another time, Han" Emily said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go home and change" Emily said as she stood up.

"Don't you want breakfast? I can make you some"

"I'm fine for now, bye Hanna" Emily said, quickly walking out the door. "Tell Aria and Spence I said bye!" She shouted before closing the door.

Hanna sighed and felt slightly hurt that Emily would rather work than spend time with her, especially after their talk last night. The blonde grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Ready to go, guys?" Spencer asked, grabbing her car keys.

"Yep. Lets go!" Aria said.

The three girls walked out of the house and made their way to Spencer's car. Spencer started the engine and drove off.

"Where are we going first?" Hanna asked from the backseat.

"How about The Grille? I'm pretty hungry" Spencer replied.

"Sure, so am I actually. I wonder how Em's doing.."

"We should check up on her later, guys" Aria said to both the girls.

Hanna pulled out her phone and texted Emily as Spencer drove to The Grille.

_How are you, Fields? xxx_

_Fine. _

_You don't sound fine to me, what's up? Tell me Em xxx_

_Can't, busy. Talk later._

_Don't I get my kisses? :( xxx_

5 minutes had passed and Hanna received no replies from Emily. She huffed and put her phone back in her bag.

* * *

"What do you guys want?" Spencer asked.

"I'll have fries" Aria replied.

"Same for me" Hanna smiled.

Spencer walked over and ordered the food while Aria and Hanna chatted.

"Emily has been in a mood with me all day" Hanna said looking over at Aria.

"Maybe she just needs space, Han"

"Space from what? Space from who? Aria she doesn't need space, she needs time. I'm only trying to help her and she's being a complete bitch to me" Hanna moaned.

"Stop exaggerating, she's just upset. She'll come to us when she's ready"

"I just miss her. When she was dating Paige all she seemed to do was hang out with her like way more than she did with us. She's changed" Hanna said in a sad tone.

Aria placed a hand on Hanna's shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Well, at least we'll have her for ourselves now that she isn't with Paige anymore" Aria chuckled.

Hanna smiled at Aria's comment, her cute dimples showing.

Spencer returned with the food and the girls continued talking while they ate.

* * *

Work had been unusually quiet today for Emily, the restaurant was almost empty and Emily had been lost in her thoughts about Paige. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but could feel her eyes watering as she thought more. Hanna's words then began to play over in Emily's mind.

"_Out there, there is someone perfect for you, Em. I'm not sure who she is, but she's out there"_

Emily thought Paige was the one for her, she understood her more than anyone except one person, Hanna. Hanna knew Emily like she knew the back of her hand. She's the first person she'd run to whenever she needed help or advice. Hanna loved that. Emily thought back to the night before, where she was stood at Spencer's front door with Hanna. Emily had never felt more vulnerable in all her life than she did at that moment in time. She remembered looking into Hanna's deep blue eyes. _They were beautiful. _She wasn't sure what she saw in Hanna's eyes.. it was something she had never seen before. Whatever it was, it made Emily feel instantly safe and warm, it was so easy to get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes, no matter what gender you were.

Emily snapped out of her daydream as she heard the door open, in walked Aria, Spencer and Hanna. Emily gave a genuine smile when she seen the girls and they took their seats.

"How you doing, Em?" Aria asked.

"I've been better, how are you guys?" She asked looking round the group.

"Good!" Spencer and Aria said unison.

Hanna wasn't listening to the conversation, instead she was playing with her phone.

"Han?" Emily asked.

"Huh?" Hanna replied while still looking at her phone.

"Rude much..?" Emily asked in a quite voice.

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk to me. Hanna snapped. "What can I do for you, Queen Emily?" Hanna asked in a rude tone which slightly annoyed Emily.

"Han, I really was busy earlier. This place was packed" _Lie. Such a lie._

"Ugh, I'm sorry Em" Hanna apologized as she rain her fingers through her hair.

"It's fine, c'mere" Emily said as she stood up and pulled Hanna into a hug.

Spencer and Aria both smiled.

"Are you almost finished, Em?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna start closing up now actually. What do you guys want to do?"

"Up for a party? Some guy in my calculus class is having one tonight. He said bring anyone you want, I'm guessing it's going to be pretty huge" Spencer said.

"A nerd throwing a party?" Hanna laughed.

"Hanna, just because he takes calculus it doesn't make him a nerd. He's actually pretty hot" Spencer said.

"Hm.. why not, I need to have some fun since I won't be working tomorrow" Emily chuckled, followed by a wink.

"Yay!" Hanna beamed. "Drunk Emily is hilarious! Lets get plastered, girls" Hanna said excitedly.

"Who said I was drinking?" Emily asked.

"Me" Hanna said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Marin" Emily laughed.

"How about you guys go get ready? Aria and I will meet you guys at my place, 7 sharp" Spencer suggested.

"Sure, you wanna get ready at my house Hanna or shall I get ready at yours?" Emily asked.

"Let's get ready at mine, it's closer to Spencer's" Hanna smiled. "You can stay over tonight as well if you wanted"

"Sure, lets do that" Emily replied and smiled.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later!" Spencer said, linking her arm with Aria's and walked out the door.

"Bye!" Aria shouted.

Emily locked up and exited with Hanna, walking and chatting to Hanna's house.

* * *

"Do you want something to wear, Em? Or I can drive you back home and get something from your closet if you want.. Up to you"

"Got anything I'll like?" Emily asked.

"Maybe" Hanna winked.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out 4 dresses.

"Which one?" Hanna asked, glancing at Emily.

"Um, I like that blue one" Emily said, pointing to it.

"Just your color" Hanna smiled. "Go put this on, i'll wait here"

"I'm gonna shower first"

"That's fine, just shout if you need anything" Hanna said, smiling at Emily and once again showing her dimples.

Emily loved Hanna's dimples. They were adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily stood aimlessly in the shower for minutes, enjoying the hot run down her perfectly toned body. She loved thinking in the shower, the one place she could actually get time to. She looked forward to the party tonight, maybe having a good time would eventually take her mind off Paige. She made her blood boil yet still had that heart sinking feeling whenever she heard her name. She decided she spent enough time thinking and finally plucked up the courage to step out into the cold.

"Shit" Emily murmured. "Hanna..?"

Emily waited for a few seconds, waiting on Hanna's response.

"Hanna?" She called louder.

Emily heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Em? Are you alright?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, could you just get me a towel please?"

"Oh sure, 2 minutes" Hanna said as she walked to grab Emily a towel.

"Thanks, just throw it on the floor" Emily called back.

Hanna walked to the towel closet and grabbed Em a towel and made her way back.

"Here you go" Hanna said, opening the door and chucking the towel in. Careful not to let her eyes wander over to Emily's direction.

"Thanks, Han!"

Emily dried herself off and wrapped the towel round her, making her way to Hanna's room where she found her laying on her bed with a magazine.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Emily asked.

Hanna jumped slightly, not aware Emily was in the room.

"Uh.. yeah. Sure" Hanna startled.

"Better be quick then" Emily smiled.

Emily took the dress from Hanna's bed and lay it over a chair. She quickly closed the curtains and dropped her towel to her waist, fastening it securely. Emily picked up her bra with her back facing Hanna and put it on. Hanna took in the sight of Emily's bare back, her soaking wet dark hair dripping down it. Her eyes then dropped to Emily's waist, her curves were perfect. Hanna had never seen anyone with such a good body like Emily's. As soon as she realized she was actually staring at Emily, Hanna quickly looked away just as she turned round with just a bra on and a towel wrapped round her lower half, revealing her perfectly toned flat stomach.

"Like what you see, Marin?" Emily chuckled.

"Haha, you wish, Em" Hanna said as she blushed a deep shade of red, quickly focusing her gaze to the magazine laid in her lap.

"_Did I really just check out my best friend?!_" Hanna thought to herself.

"I'm joking you idiot, now go shower before we're late"

Hanna jumped up off the bed and walked over to Emily.

"You're not the boss of me, Emily Fields" Hanna whispered as she lightly shoved her way past Emily.

"Go, Hanna" Emily laughed.

"Okay, okay" Hanna moaned.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Hanna asked.

"Ready when you are, Han" Emily smiled.

Emily and Hanna walked out the front door and Hanna locked it. She stood for a few seconds, watching Emily walk. The dress hugged her curves beautifully.

"Wow" Hanna whispered. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?" Emily asked, turning around.

"You look beautiful" Hanna smiled, making Emily grin.

"Thanks Han, as do you, my lady" Emily winked.

"Let's go, Hanna smiled as she linked her arm with Emily's. "Do you think they'll be ready?"

"Probably. I mean, it's Spencer. She's never late for anything"

"True, I can't wait for tonight. I'm getting you good and drunk"

Emily laughed and nudged Hanna's side as they walked to Spencers.

* * *

The four girls were all stood in Spencer's kitchen before they left, taking a shot before heading off.

"Should we walk or take the car?" Spencer asked.

"Take the car. My feet will be killing me by the time we get there if I walk in these heels" Hanna said.

"Okay but that means we'll have to walk back later tonight.. Unless one of us plans on staying sober" Spencer said, looking at the girls.

"We could get a taxi?" Aria suggested.

"Oh yeah, never thought of that. That ok with you guys?" Spencer asked Hanna and Emily.

"I'm okay with that, are you, Em?" Hanna asked, looking over at Emily.

"Sure" Emily smiled.

"Sorted! Come on, lets go" Spencer said.

The girls arrived at the house patry and it was _crowded_. It looked like any typical American teenage party. Well, the ones you would see in the movies. It smelled of beer, people were kissing in almost every corner of the room, along with a couple of girls doing it for the guys attention. The group walked through the house which was blaring music. The girls paired off, Hanna with Spencer and Emily with Aria.

"Let's get a drink, Spence" Hanna shouted close to Spencer's ear. The bass of the music literally shook the house.

Hanna and Spencer made their way to the kitchen which was full of beer bottles and cans, with a couple trays of shots sitting by the fridge.

"Down this!" Hanna said as she shoved a shot down Spencers throat. Spencer cringed at the taste of it.

"That's strong!" Spencer shouted to Hanna.

Hanna did the same to herself, chugging back the shot.

Feel So Close by Calvin Harris had started playing, Hanna immediately grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged her through to the living room, which seemed to be the dance floor.

"I love this song, dance with me, Spence!"

Hanna pulled Spencer close to her as the song contined to play.

_Your love pours down on me_

_surrounds me like a waterfall _

_and there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

Hanna and Spencer both sang the words as the song played.

"Do you see Em and Aria?" Spencer asked in a loud voice after the song had finished.

Hanna scanned the room until she saw two familiar brunettes sitting down in the sofa.

"Over there" Hanna pointed.

They both walked over to the other girls as the song finished.

"Why aren't you two dancing? Get off your asses" Hanna said looking at them.

"Just finishing our drinks, we will be up shortly" Aria smiled.

"Alright, come dance with us when you're done, we'll just be over there. In fact, how about another drink, Spence?"

"Why not?"

Spencer and Hanna walked back through to the kitchen, pushing past other sweaty bodies.

* * *

"Where's.. Where's Emily, Aria?" Hanna asked, slurring her words.

Aria held onto the wall for balance, she was _plastered._

"She's there, like right there, dancing" Aria said as she nodded her head in Emily's direction.

"You're soooo drunk" Hanna laughed.

"Not as drunk as you, Miss Marin" Aria said in a high voice, poking Hanna's stomach.

Hanna turned around to see Emily standing with some small, beautiful blond. Hanna felt jealous as soon as she saw her. Emily was leaning over and whispering in her ear, the blond laughing at almost everything she said and whispering back.

"Damn, Em sure moves on quick. Doesn't she?" Spencer stated.

Hanna stood and watched their movements, ignoring Spencer as if she never even spoke. Emily was now leading the girl over to dance, noticing she was also drunk as she slightly staggered while walking. Emily flung her hands over the blond's shoulder as she grabbed onto Emily's waist, making Hanna see red and becoming more jealous. Emily had been smiling the whole night probably due to the alcohol putting her in a good mood.

"Pft" Hanna said looking at the girls and quickly blew air out her nose.

Hanna walked over to the dance floor and picked a stunning looking girl to dance with. She had long dark brown hair, pale skin and a beautifully symmetrical face.

"Wanna dance?" Hanna asked the girl flirtatiously.

"Sure, baby"

The girl stood up and walked over to just a few feet away from where Emily was dancing with her girl, "_Perfect_" Hanna thought to herself.

Hanna boldly turned the girl round by her waist and wrapped her arms around the girls body. She knew she was in Emily's sight. The girl reacted to Hanna's movement by lifting her arms and placing them behind Hanna's neck. Hanna was feeling over confident due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. No way would sober Hanna ever reacted this way towards someone. Becoming more bolder by the minute, Hanna placed a kiss between the space of the girls shoulder and neck, hoping Emily would have saw. As she done this, she could've sworn she heard a moan escape from the girls mouth, Hanna took this as a chance to place more kisses. Little did Hanna know, Emily had never noticed Hanna as her lips were planted on the other blond's lips.

"Holy ssshhhhit.. Aria. What the fuck is Hanna doing? Spencer asked with her mouth gaped open, staring at Hanna.

Aria's eyes widened at the sight of Hanna with another girl.

"It's Hanna, she likes the attention.." Aria chuckled.

Hanna was soon blocked out of their sight as the dance floor became more crowded with people dancing. Minutes later, Emily came walking over hand-in-hand with her girl to Spencer and Aria.

"This is Samara, guys" Emily slurred her words slightly to Spencer and Aria.

"I'm Spencer. This is Aria, who is way too drunk right now" Spencer laughed.

"Hey" Samara smiled, looking at Spencer and Aria.

"Where's Hanna?" Emily asked as she noticed Hanna was the only one missing.

Spencer tip-toed and searched the room until she noticed Hanna, passed out.

"Over there" Spencer raised her voice.

Emily looked to where Spencer pointed and saw Hanna passed out.

"We better get home guys" turning back round to face Spencer and Aria.

"We should, get your things Em, i'll call a cab" Spencer said. "Go get Hanna"

Emily walked over to Hanna with Samara and shook her.

"Han, we're leaving now babe. Come on." Emily shouted in Hanna's face.

Hanna didn't move or open an eye. How could she possibly sleep through all this noise?

"Grab her other arm, Samara" Emily said as she lifted Hanna's right arm and wrapped it around her neck.

Samara did the same and the girls lifted her outside. The cold air hit Emily like a brick wall, making her realize how drunk she actually was and causing her to lose her grip of Hanna and let her slip.

"What the fuck?!" Hanna wakened with a thud, her other arm still wrapped around Samara's neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Hanna asked rudely, looking at Samara.

Emily shot daggers at Hanna but she never noticed.

"Uh, I'm Samara, I know your friend Emily" She replied giving Hanna an uneasy look.

"I don't need your help, let go of me. You know Emily? Who's she? Your girlfriend?" Hanna snapped.

"No, Hanna. Samara is only trying to get your drunk ass out of the house. No need to be rude" Emily said in an angry tone.

Samara stood silent and gave Emily a smile. Spencer and Aria both came out informing the others the cab should be here in 10 minutes.

"I'll see you another day, Emily" Samara said, wanting to avoid hassle.

"No problem, you have my number, text me whenever" Emily smiled.

"I will do, beautiful" Samara leaned in to kiss Emily on the cheek and walked away.

"She is so pretty, Em!" Aria whispered as Samara walked away.

"I know right?" Spencer agreed.

"_I will do, beautiful_" Hanna said in a mocking tone.

Emily once again shot daggers at Hanna, along with Spencer.

"Do you really have to be such a bitch to everyone?" Emily snapped.

"Fuck off, Emily. I don't need you or your shit." Hanna said coldly.

Emily looked at Hanna with a hurt expression. _Did she really mean that? _Of course she meant it, Hanna always told the truth when she was drunk. Spencer and Aria stood in silence, the tension could be cut with a knife. The cab finally arrived and Spencer and Aria sat in the middle, separating Emily and Hanna. The ride home was a short but awkward one for Spencer and Aria. Hanna opened the door to let the two girls get out. She hugged them both goodbye and climbed back in the cab. Hanna glanced over at Emily who had fallen asleep with her head leaning back on the headrest.

"Great" Hanna said to herself.

Hanna leaned over and told the driver her address and he made his way. They arrived at Hanna's house in under three minutes. She looked over at Emily again, who was still asleep.

"Em, come on, get up" Hanna sighed.

Emily stirred in her sleep and glanced over at Hanna.

"Where are we?" She asked now looking around her, still slightly drunk.

"My house, come on"

"I'm going home, Hanna" Emily said as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Emily I am not leaving you alone when you're drunk with a stranger, move it" Hanna whispered slightly angrily.

"Ugh, fine" Emily moaned as she opened the door and stepped out.

Hanna quickly followed, trying to keep her balance as Emily walked up the pathway to the front door. Hanna struggled to unlock the door, being the drunkest of the two and Emily grabbed the keys from Hanna and successfully unlocked it.

"Thanks.." Hanna said as she walked in behind Emily. "I'm heading to bed, you coming?"

"I'll sleep down here tonight" Emily said as she walked over to the couch and kicked her heels off.

"Em.. I'm sorry. I'm just a drunk idiot" Hanna said quietly.

Emily made eye contact with Hanna. "_How can I possibly stay mad at that adorable face?_" Emily thought. It took Emily a moment to finally say something.

"I know. Me too"

Hanna smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the stairs, signalling to Emily to go to bed. Emily and Hanna tried to be as quiet as possible, remembering Ashley would be asleep. Hanna took her heels off just before she made her way up, making it easier for her to climb the stairs. The girls walked into Hanna's room and Hanna flopped straight down on onto her bed, closing her eyes as soon as she hit it.

"You're sleeping in that dress?" Emily asked.

"Hmm nope, just can't be bothered to take it off"

"Come here" Emily laughed.

"I can't Em, the room is spinning" Hanna moaned.

"Flip over then" Emily said as she walked over and sat the edge of the bed.

Hanna flipped over onto her stomach and Emily leaned over her.

"I'll just unzip it for you, you can do the rest" Emily chuckled.

Emily pushed Hanna's hair to the side and carefully unzipped her dress, revealing her black bra. Hanna felt weak at the touch of Emily, closing her eyes whenever Emily touched her skin.

"Alright, I'm sure you can manage to get it off now" Emily laughed.

Hanna groaned and forced herself to sit up on the bed and pulled the dress down until it was far enough for her to kick off. She then flung her legs on the bed and pulled the covers from under her body and put them over her.

"So, I guess you aren't wearing any clothes tonight.." Emily said.

"Nope, now get your ass in here and cuddle me" Hanna said sounding tired and her words slightly slurred still.

"Put some clothes on Han, you'll wake up freezing"

"Not if you're here" Hanna winked.

"You are such an idiot" Emily laughed and walked over to grab something to sleep in.

Emily pulled out an oversized grey t-shirt, stripped and pulled it over her head.

"Em, that's mine" Hanna pouted.

"Um Hanna darling, everything here is yours" Emily laughed and got into bed.

"Nooo, I mean that's mine. I sleep with that on most nights. Give me it"

"I know, it smells like you. Too late, Han. I'm wearing it now" Emily whispered.

"Have it for tonight, Fields" Hanna whispered back as she playfully punched Emily on her forearm.

"You're so easy"

"I am not!" Hanna whispered loudly.

"You so are, Hanna. Wimp" Emily said with a cheeky smile.

"Haha, shut up you idiot!"

"Make me" Emily whispered.

Hanna thought for a moment, she knew a million things she could do to make Emily shut up. "_Is Emily flirting with me?_" Hanna thought to herself. "_Nah, of course not_"

"Easy" Hanna smirked.

Hanna turned around and had her back facing Emily, she closed her eyes for a few moments and waited for Emily to speak but she never did. Emily thought she had passed out. After a few minutes, Hanna felt Emily turn over on her other side.

"Told you, easy" Hanna whispered in the darkness.

"Go to sleep, Hanna" Emily told her.

"Haha okay. Goodnight, Emily" Hanna whispered and propped herself up on her elbow, leaning over and kissing Emily on the cheek and flipped back over.

"Goodnight my little blondie" Emily replied as she lay on her other side and took hold of Hanna's hand.

Hanna eventually switched sides to face Emily and placed a light kiss on her nose. Emily had finally gotten Paige out of her mind after just one day, she hadn't given her a single thought tonight. Before falling asleep, Emily looked at Hanna and cupped her face with her right hand and placed a kiss back on Hanna's nose. Both girls fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post this when I said I would, I have been so busy with college because I was off for 2 weeks on holiday so I've had a lot of catching up to do! I'm finally finished though so hopefully I will be able to post more chapters each week. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't interesting enough but I promise the story will get better as it progresses! **

**At this moment in the story, Emily has no idea how Hanna feels about her and Hanna isn't exactly sure either but she knows she definitely feels something for Emily, I just wanted to point that out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews I've been getting, it gives me more confidence when I write! They've all been positive so far which is great, it really makes me smile! If you don't like the way I do something please tell me, I am happy to write in the girls' POV if you want that or if you're happy with the way it's written just now, that's fine.**

** Chapter 4 will be posted within the next 2 days since I don't really have a busy week this week. Again, sorry if there are any mistakes, I always correct them a while after I've written a chapter, I seem to spot them better that way. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I spent like half of my day on this and it's my longest chapter yet! So, onto the story :)**

* * *

Emily and Hanna spent the day together watching movies as they did most Sunday's when Emily wasn't working. The loved Spencer and Aria but they loved each others company the most, they never felt the need to always talk, sometimes they would just lay and enjoy the peaceful quietness between them. Hanna would always let Emily have her own way, Emily had that power of Hanna. She knew she could get her to do almost anything with enough persuasion and begging.

"I wish we could do this everyday" Hanna sighed.

"Me too, Han. Can you imagine how great it would be? Although it wouldn't be healthy at all sitting on our asses all day doing nothing but eating" Emily laughed.

"It's not fair" Hanna moaned.

"Life isn't fair" Emily groaned.

Hanna looked directly at Emily while she watched TV, taking in everything about her appearance. The way her hair flawlessly sat on her shoulders, the way she could pull any outfit off, even sweat pants, Emily looked amazing in them. Hanna adored Emily more than anything. Emily turned her head to meet Hanna's eyes and Hanna's cheeks slightly blushed as she got caught.

"What are you looking at?" Emily chuckled.

Hanna sat for a few seconds longer before speaking.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful, Emily" Hanna smiled as did Emily.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emily laughed.

"What? Well my bad for just complimenting my best friend" Hanna smirked, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Idiot" Emily chuckled. "But for the record, you're beautiful too. You always have been to me" Emily told her, smiling sheepishly.

Hanna didn't say anything, again she sat staring at Emily in a non-creepy way. They both just smiled at each other before Emily heard her phone buzz, taking her attention away from Hanna. As Emily read the text, Hanna saw her smile like an idiot at her screen. Curious, Hanna asked who it was from.

"It's from Samara.. you know, from last night at the party" Emily said, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Oh yeah, I remember" Hanna replied unenthusiastically but with a smile.

Emily shot Hanna a confused look and quickly focused on her phone again and began texting back.

"She asked me out on a date" Emily squealed, sounding like an excited 12 year old girl.

Hanna's heart sank.

"That's great, Em! Are you going to say yes?" Hanna asked, knowing Emily would probably say yes.

"Yeah, she seems like a really nice girl" Emily smiled and sat her phone back down.

"She really does, Emily. I'm happy for you" Hanna said as the smile faded from her face.

Hanna died inside but covered what she was really feeling by giving Emily a smile when she looked at her, which was obviously convincing as Emily never thought anything of it.

"Anyway.. It's getting late, I better get going" Emily sighed.

"Yeah.." Hanna whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Okay, i'll see you at school tomorrow, Em"

Hanna stood up and walked over to Emily and hugged her goodbye, maybe just a little too long. She reluctantly let go and they said their goodbyes.

* * *

Emily, Spencer and Aria were all talking about the weekend they just had until Spencer brought up Samara.

"So, are you going to be seeing this Samara girl soon?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, actually. She text me last night and asked me out on a date, we're going out on Wednesday after she finishes work, I can't wait but I'm kinda nervous"

"Nervous? What's there to be nervous about?" Spencer asked.

"Well I dated Paige for a while so it's been a while since I've been with anyone else.. what if she doesn't like me? Plus, have you seen how beautiful she is? I wouldn't have known she was a lesbian if we never talked"

"Emily. You're being paranoid, you're probably the easiest person to get on with, I'm positive she'll like you and I will admit, she is seriously pretty"

"You're right.. Thanks Spence" Emily smiled.

Hanna approached the girls from behind and caught the end of their convseration.

"When is Spencer never right?" Hanna asked.

The girls laughed, Emily took a step to the side to let Hanna in the circle. "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"Emily and Samara" Aria smiled.

"Oh right, still up for the date, Em?" Hanna asked, pretending to be interested.

"Yep. I was actually just telling Spencer and Aria I can't wait for it" Emily smiled.

"That's good news. Well anyway, I have to get to class, I'll see you guys later" Hanna said, turned and walked away.

"Me too. See you at lunch" Emily said goodbye to Spencer and Aria before heading off to class.

Once Emily and Hanna were both out of their sights, Spencer turned to Aria.

"Did you see that?" Spencer asked, almost whispering.

"See what, Spence?"

"Hanna's face when she heard Samara's name.. the smile was wiped off it straight away"

"So what are you implying..? she hates the girl?"

"I'm not sure, I just know Hanna isn't happy about Emily's date. I'll show you next time, I'll bring up the subject and just watch Hanna, you'll see what I mean"

"You don't think she's jealous, do you?" Aria asked.

"Why would she be jealous?" Spencer raised, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know, just a possibility. You wanna go to The Grille?"

"Sure, let me just put these books away in my locker" Spencer smiled.

* * *

Emily and Hanna walked to English together and took their seats, Spencer and Aria were already in their seats discussing something leaning over their desks. Hanna was completely zoned out for the entire lesson, every now and then, she would glance over at Emily, her heart breaking each time she remembered she couldn't have her. Hanna suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out under the table, noticing she received a text from Emily.

"_Is there a reason you keep looking at me?_"

Hanna looked up at Emily, who was now looking at her with a confused look on her face. Hanna slightly panicked, with this now being her second time being caught staring at Emily and didn't have an excuse this time. Hanna shook her head at Emily and focused on Mr. Fitz. Emily also went back to focusing on the lesson. Hanna was worried by this time, she was sure Emily was starting to get suspicious of her actions.

The class had finally finished and Hanna let out a sigh of relief. She hurried out the door, wanting to avoid Emily, Spencer and Aria. The three girls shot each other a confused expression and walked together to the cafeteria.

"What's up with Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Who knows.. She's been acting strange the whole day" Spencer said.

"She's hiding something" Emily said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Aria asked.

"I think she's right, Ar. Remember what we talked about earlier?" Spencer whispered the last part, quiet enough so only Aria could hear. Aria nodded.

"I wonder where she even went.. I'm going to text her"

Emily pulled her phone out from her pocket and began texting Hanna.

"_Where did you go? Are you okay? xx_"

"_I felt sick, I went home. Don't worry about me xx_"

"_Aww babe, I'll come by after school to check in on you. Feel better soon xx_"

Hanna smiled at Emily's text and thought maybe she didn't have any suspicions about her behaviour, immediately lightening her mood.

"_Best friend ever :) xx_"

"_Got that right ;) xxx_"

Since school still had over an hour left, Hanna decided to tidy her room and polish it, she was sure her mother would have a heart attack at the fact she done something productive. Hanna wasn't one to tidy, usually it would be her mom or Emily doing it for her when she was over, Hanna would always thank Emily. As she tidied her room, she heard a knock on the door and knew it would be Emily and ran downstairs to answer it. As she opened the door, it was indeed Emily.

"I told you, you don't need to knock" Hanna smiled and walked through to the kitchen.

"Well I just think it's rude to just walk into other people's homes without knocking" Emily laughed, following behind.

"I do it all the time at yours" Hanna smirked.

"But you're you, Hanna.." Emily laughed again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Nothing. So, are you feeling better?"

"Yep. All better" Hanna smiled and sat on the island counter.

"Good. I dont like it when my little Han is ill"

"Hey, I'm not little" Hanna pouted.

"Well, you're still my little Han" Emily winked.

"That's totally fine with me" Hanna smiled. "So.."

Emily walked over to Hanna and stood in front of her, stepping in the space between her legs and wrapped her arms around her, pulling in for a hug.

"Em? Are you okay? What are you doing?" Hanna asked as she lay her chin on Emily's head, her heart racing from the contact.

"I just wanted a hug, that's all" Emily said as she backed her body away from Hanna but kept her feet in the same place. "So, what do you want to do? Stay in..? Go out..?" She asked as she rested her hands on thighs.

Hanna's heart was now racing and she felt herself go weak all over.

"I can't really be bothered going out, lets just go watch TV" Hanna stated and jumped off the counter, taking Emily by the hand to the living room. They both sat down and Emily swung her legs up and rested them over Hanna's lap.

"Here" Hanna passed Emily the remote. "You can choose what we watch"

"Oh, good. The things you watch are rubbish" Emily joked.

"Well for that I'll just make you suffer" Hanna said as she grabbed the remote from Emily.

"I was joking you idiot, give me it"

"You want it? Come get it" Hanna teased.

Emily pounced on Hanna, taking her by surprise. Hanna quickly reacted and put her arm behind her head, making the remote out of Emily's reach and laughed.

"You do realize I can get that, right?" Emily smirked.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Hanna winked.

Emily jumped further up Hanna and was now straddling her stomach. Feeling Emily's crotch area pressed against her stomach turned Hanna on instantly, the longer she sat there, the crazier it made her. Emily quickly grabbed the remote from Hanna's hand and pulled it behind her, now out of Hanna's reach. Hanna shoved Emily off her, pretending to be annoyed.

"Got it" Emily playfully stuck her tongue out.

"_Got it" _Hanna mocked.

"You are such an idiot" Emily laughed.

Both girls suddenly heard the front door open and in walked Mrs. Marin.

"Oh, hello Emily" Mrs. Marin said.

"Hey Mrs. Marin" Emily smiled sweetly.

"I'm just about to start dinner, you're welcome to stay if you'd like some and please, call me Ashley"

Emily looked over at Hanna as if she was somewhat asking for permission from her. Hanna just smiled.

"Sure, that would be great Mrs- Ashley" Emily said.

"Okay, I'll let you two know when it's ready" Mrs. Marin said as she walked through to the kitchen.

"My mom totally loves you, you're like another daughter to her" Hanna said once Mrs. Marin was out of sight.

"I know, we're basically sisters" Emily smiled.

"_Sisters_.." Hanna thought. The smile faded from Hanna's face as she thought that's all her and Emily would ever be.

Emily noticed the smile from Hanna's face fade, making her worried.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Hm?"

"I asked what's wrong.." Emily said quietly.

"Oh, nothing Em. It's fine" Hanna forced a smile.

"Hanna it's not fine.. You've been acting strange all day. What's up?"

"Em, really, it's fine. I told you, I was just feeling sick earlier"

"It isn't. Stop giving me that "I was sick" shit because I don't believe it. There's something both-"

"EMILY, I SAID IT'S FINE!" Hanna shouted.

Emily was slightly taken aback by Hanna's tone and had a hurt expression on her face. She sat for a moment, thinking of why Hanna wouldn't tell her until she finally snapped back.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me and keep things from me then be like that. I know for a fact something is bothering you and it hurts me to think you don't even trust me enough to tell me. I know you and you know me, Hanna. I just thought we trusted each other more than this but obviously not" Emily said coldly and stood up.

Hanna sat in silence, not sure what to say. Her heart broke at Emily's words. Emily walked through to the kitchen to find Mrs. Marin and there she was, leaning over the stove.

"Mrs. Marin, I'm sorry but I forgot I had work at six, I gotta head" Emily apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie, you can always join us some other time" Mrs. Marin said in a kind tone, not aware of Emily and Hanna's little argument.

"Sure, some other time. Have a nice night, goodbye" Emily smiled and picked up her bag from the stool.

"You too sweetie"

Emily walked out of the kitchen and glanced in the living room and Hanna was no where in sight, a second later she heard a door slam shut upstairs. Emily breathed out heavily in frustration and left the house.

Hanna crashed down onto her bed, her eyes watering from trying to hold back tears. She finally let them fall as she turned around and buried her face into the pillow, soaking it with each tear. Hanna didn't _want_ to be happy, so with that she walked over to her drawers and grabbed her iPod. She flung herself back down on her bed and listened to the most depressing songs she could think of, the first one being _Dido - White Flag, _followed by_ U2 - With Or Without You._ She lay there for a while, letting the tears stream down her face, she couldn't face feeling this way about Emily, she was sick of bottling her feelings up.

Due to her music, Hanna hadn't heard her mother calling on her for dinner. Mrs. Marin slowly opened Hanna's door to find her laying there crying her eyes out. Ashley quickly walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her earphones out. Hanna made no eye contact with her mother. Her eyes were now swollen, red and puffy. It broke her mothers heart to see her like this.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mrs. Marin said, her voice full of worry.

Hanna didn't speak, instead she picked up a pillow and buried her face in it.

"Talk to me, honey" Mrs. Marin pleaded.

Hanna still didn't reply and Marin slowly pulled the pillow away from Hanna's face. She looked broken. She had never seen Hanna in this state before, not even when Caleb left her.

"Is it Caleb?"

Hanna shook her head.

"Are you stressing out about something? School?" Mrs. Marin asked.

Hanna shook her head again.

"Is it your friends?"

Hanna contemplated on whether she should tell her mother or not, she was scared yet felt as if she needed to tell someone about her situation, she was sick of facing it alone.

"Have you ever liked someone you can't have?" Hanna asked quietly, tears still flowing.

"Oh, Hanna. I think everyone has at some point in their life" Mrs. Marin said sympathetically. "Why can't you have him?"

"They like someone else" Hanna said between her sobs, ignoring the 'him' in her mothers question.

"Well, he's missing out on something amazing if he likes someone else, honey. Trust me" Mrs. Marin stated as she moved and sat up beside Hanna wrapping her arms around her.

"Mom.. it's not a he.. it's a she. It's Emily. I'm in love with Emily" Hanna whispered to her mother, also finally realizing she was _in love_ with Emily admitting it to herself.

Mrs. Marin backed her head away to look at Hanna's face, when her eyes met Hanna's, all she was pain.

"Y-you're into girls? Mrs. Marin asked, surprised.

"I'm into Emily" Hanna cried. "I can't have her mom and it kills me knowing that"

"Oh, honey. Who is this other girl?"

"Some chick she met at a party, her name's Samara and she's so beautiful mom, I can't stand it. They're going on their first date on Wednesday"

"Emily might not even like this girl and I highly doubt she'd reject anyone else at the moment. You should tell her how you feel, sweetheart"

"Mom, she's so excited about going on this date. Plus, Emily would never want me. She loves me like a sister" It pained Hanna to admit.

"People are different when they're sober. I'm assuming this Samara girl was probably drunk since she was at a party. The date might not even go well" Mrs. Marin said, trying to comfort Hanna. "Tell her, honey. Emily might surprise you"

"We had an argument just earlier because she kept asking what was wrong, she noticed I've been acting strange around her but how do you just randomly tell your best friend that you're in love with them? You don't do that, mom. I love her so much, I'm seriously head over heels in love with her and I have been for a while now. I thought my feelings would have disappeared by now but they haven't, they just grow stronger for her each day and it's getting harder to ignore them" Hanna said as more tears streamed down her face.

"Hanna, if you don't tell her, you will spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if?,' Do you really want to do that?"

"No" Hanna whispered.

"I'm not saying do it straight away, think about it for some time, sweetie" Mrs. Marin said as she stood up and kissed Hanna's forehead. "Are you in the mood to eat?"

"Okay.. And no, I'm not hungry, I'll eat later" Hanna sniffed.

"Okay, come down whenever you're ready. And I couldn't help but notice.. but did you _tidy_? Mrs. Marin gasped.

"Haha. Yeah, I got bored and had nothing to do" Hanna laughed.

"Wow. I'm surprised" Mrs. Marin laughed and left the room.

Hanna lay in bed for the rest of the night, thinking of how she would tell Emily or if she even _wanted_ to. Hanna had never felt this way about anyone before and the fact that she felt this way towards her best friend was what scared her the most. What if Emily took it horribly? What if she never spoke to Hanna ever again and their friendship was ruined? What if she lost Emily completely? The thought of losing Emily killed her. Hanna would never hurt Emily but what if Emily ever hurt Hanna? Emily was the only person that could hurt her. How would her family react, along with Spencer and Aria? She knew Spencer and Aria wouldn't hate her as they were okay with Emily being into girls, but what if her and Emily got together and broke up? The group would be divided and the girls would have to choose sides. Hanna didn't want that to happen, she loved her friends more than anything. Along with the negative thoughts, Hanna thought of the positive ones. What if Emily did feel the same way and was just as scared to tell Hanna how she felt? She'd be able to hold her and kiss her whenever she wanted and tell her how much she loved her just for no reason. She felt like if she was with Emily, life would be perfect. Hanna drifted off into a sleep as her mind clouded with thoughts of Emily. Hanna was head over heels in love with this girl. _This beautiful, perfect girl_.

* * *

Emily got home and started on her homework, trying to avoid thinking about Hanna. It was hopeless, she couldn't concentrate on her homework as Hanna was all she thought about. Emily had no idea what has gotten over Hanna, she regretted what she said earlier, feeling guilly. Her words obviously hurt her as she never argued back. Emily picked up her phone and decided to invite Spencer and Aria over, saving her homework for later.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Hey, Spence. Are you busy?"

"Oh hey, Em" Spencer smiled as she recognized her voice. "No I'm not busy, why, what's up?"

"Can you and Aria come over? I need to talk to you guys about something"

"Sure, Em. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah.. no. I'll tell when you two get here"

"Okay, we'll be there in about 10 minutes"

"Thanks, bye Spence"

"Bye"

Emily sat her phone down and put her barely started homework to the side. "_Should I call Hanna_?" She thought to herself. She then decided it would be better to talk to Spencer and Aria first. Emily was completely confused by Hanna's actions, she didn't know how to approach Hanna about them.

As Emily was lost in her thoughts, she finally heard a loud knock at the door, knowing it would be Spencer who knocked it. She hurried to the door and invited Spencer and Aria in and headed up to her room.

"So, Em, what's up?" Spencer asked as she sat on the window seat.

Emily sat on her bed beside Aria and got comfortable.

"It's Hanna.. don't you think she's been acting weird? Emily asked.

"Yes!" Spencer said as if she had been waiting for someone to finally notice.

"Well we just got into an argument at her house earlier.. I asked her a few times what was wrong and she lost her temper with me and shouted at me"

"What did she say?" Aria asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Something like 'I said it's fine, now stop asking..' I can't remember exactly. She just shouted right in my face"

"What did you say?" Aria asked again.

"I just said things like how it hurts me that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong.. I think I was maybe too harsh on her" Emily said quietly. "What's wrong with her guys? I'm worried"

"Aria and I actually talked about her earlier. We both think it's something to do with Samara.." Spencer said.

"Samara?" Emily asked confused. "Why Samara?"

"Well don't you remember at the party, Hanna totally snapped at her for no reason?"

"Oh yeah.." Emily whispered.

"Remember when she kissed that girl as well, Ar?" Aria nodded. "That was really weird. She was all over her. I'm surprised you didn't see her, Em. She was close to you and Samara"

Emily's mouth gaped open.

"Hanna kissed a girl?" Emily asked shocked.

"Well.. not exactly kiss. She was kissing her most places except her lips" Spencer said awkwardly.

"Wow, how did I miss that? Why would Hanna even want to kiss a girl in the first place? What else did you guys pick up on?"

"At school today when us three were talking about Samara, Hanna asked what we were talking about and when Aria said you and Samara, Hanna didn't look too pleased. I think that's it, Em. Has she ever asked you about her?"

"Wow.. Um, she's never asked me but I haven't really brought it up but when I did tell her Samara asked me out on a date she may as well have said she couldn't care less.. it was written all over her face but I never said anything about it. She said she was happy for me though.."

"But didn't you notice in school today when she asked about your date, she asked if you were _still_ up for it? That's an unusual question" Aria stated.

Spencer thought as Emily and Aria spoke, putting together the pieces. The lightbulb in Spencer's head finally lit up and she stared at Emily.

"Oh my god. Emily, I think Hanna likes you" Spencer said, almost whispering.

Aria's eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open. "_Of course_" She thought to herself.

"What? Hanna l-likes me? She's straight and in love with Caleb, Spencer" Emily said as she glanced at Aria and shifted her sight back to Spencer, frowning.

"Emily" Spencer said as she walked over to towards her. "Think about what we just talked about.. "

Emily stood silent for a moment with a million thoughts running through her mind, she put together everything that they had just talked about. It finally made sense to Emily. She was stunned. She felt stupid for not picking up on these signs before.

"_Oh my fucking god.._" Emily whispered, with her eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took me a week to post this chapter. My internet was down for a few days and it only came back on yesterday! I have a week off college so hopefully I will be able to post more chapters if I don't get busy! Sorry if there are any mistakes in this, it is currently 2.29 AM so my eyes are literally hurting from tiredness. I was going to post this later today but I decided I'd just post it now. I struggled with this chapter, I was writing it as I went along so I apologize if it's rubbish or too rushed. **

* * *

"I can't believe this, are you gonna do, Em?" Spencer asked.

"I have no idea. What can I do?"

"Well, do you like Hanna?"

"In _that_ way?"

Spencer nodded.

"I don't know.. I'm still not over Paige" Emily said quietly.

"Maybe it's just a crush.. She'll get over it. Are you going to ask her about it?" Aria asked. "We'll have to see her at school tomorrow remember"

"Maybe. We could be totally wrong about this though guys.. "

"I doubt we are but there's a possibility" Spencer sighed. "Anyway, it's getting late, we should get going, Aria"

"Yeah, I was just about to say. We'll see you at school tomorrow, Em" Aria smiled as she stood up.

"Okay, bye guys"

"Bye" Spencer and Aria said in unison and left Emily's room.

Emily was left to her own devices, she thought more about Hanna when the girls left. She was still in shock, she couldn't believe she didn't pick up any of these signs. What shocked her more was she had no idea that Hanna was gay, or at least bi. Emily thought Hanna was in love with Caleb, who left not that long ago. She was always so happy around him. Emily decided to try get some sleep and just do her homework in the morning, there was no way she could concentrate on something else at the moment after her discussion with Spencer and Aria.

* * *

Hanna had just awoken from her sleep, she checked to see if she had any new messages and was disappointed that she hadn't, not even one from Spencer or Aria. She glanced at the time, it was 05:15. She groaned and slid herself out of bed, surprised to be wide awake at this time of the morning. There was still a few hours before school started, which gave Hanna enough time to prepare herself for facing Emily after their argument last night. Her and Emily had been arguing a lot lately and Hanna hated it although she was the one that initiated most of the arguments. She felt guilty for snapping at Emily, when all Emily was doing was trying to help her. She could've been a little gentler on her, she made a promise to herself to apologize later. But, was she ready to really tell Emily how she felt?

Hanna started getting dressed as she knew she probably wouldn't fall asleep again. She wanted to look her absolute best today. If she couldn't have Emily, that doesn't mean she couldn't try to impress her. She pulled out a new outfit she had just gotten last week - it may have been a little too dressy for school but Hanna couldn't care less. She put her Barocco Print blouse over her and fastened the buttons, leaving a few top ones open to reveal some cleavage but not too much. She then pulled up the matching high waisted mini-skirt and shoved on some black leather boots. "_Perfect_" Hanna thought.

She headed downstairs after putting her makeup on, she looked fantastic. Her and Emily were the two that could pull off the smokey eye look although Emily did pull it off slightly better. It was now just past 6 AM, by this time Starbucks would be open and she headed off out, leaving her mother a note just to say where she was. She stepped out the door and made way to her car. Once in it, Hanna turned up the radio and sang most songs that played, she always felt better after singing, it somehow made her happy.

As Hanna parked the car, she saw Starbucks was empty and pulled the keys out of the ignition and made her way inside.

"The usual, Miss Marin?" The owner asked.

"Um.. no actually. I'll have a Pumpkin Spice Latte" Hanna smiled.

"Fair enough"

The owner walked off and returned a few minutes later with Hanna's latte and she took a seat. She enjoyed the quietness at this time with no one around to disturb her, although she knew people would be coming in soon just before they went to work. Hanna pulled out her phone as she drank her Latte and swiped through her photos. Most of them were photos of her and Emily, with Spencer and Aria in a few of them. The next photo Hanna swiped to was her favorite one. Emily was leaning back into her as Hanna draped her arm over Emily's shoulder, both stood with huge, genuine smiles on their faces. Hanna still remembers the moment this was taken. Emily's team had just won this year's swimming championships and Hanna was the first person to congratulate her.

Hanna left half an hour later, by this time most people would now probably just be getting up for school so with this, Hanna decided to text Emily.

"_Good morning babe. Sorry about last night, I was just in a really pissy mood and tired xx_"

Hanna's phone buzzed seconds after sending the text, only to be slightly disappointed it wasn't a text from Emily. Instead it was just a text from her mother.

"_Have a good day at school, remember what I talked about last night. Love u x_"

"Ok. _Love you too Mom x_"

* * *

Emily rolled over and snoozed her alarm, struggling to open her eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep as she was overthinking things from that night. She reached under her pillow and grabbed her phone, noticing she had a text from Hanna, she instantly smiled at the sight of Hanna's name on her screen. She contemplated whether or not she should apologize to her through text. She figured she would see her at school later so she left it. Emily dragged her feet across the floor, making little effort to life them when she walked. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth with her eyes half open and headed back through to her room to get dressed. She pulled out a plain white top and pulled a denim jacket over it, with a pair of red pants to go. Emily didn't have to go over the top to look beautiful, she looked gorgeous no matter what she wore, she could pull almost any outfit off, as Hanna would always say. She didn't know if she should ask Hanna about her liking her, Emily didn't want to make her feel awkward or embarrassed about it. She figured Hanna would tell her when she comfortable enough.

Emily headed downstairs and found Pam walking around the kitchen.

"Morning" Emily yawned.

"Good morning, sweetie. Tired?"

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too great. What's for breakfast?"

"Are Blueberry Waffles okay?" Pam asked.

"Sure" Emily smiled.

"They'll be ready soon"

"No problem. Did I tell you I have a date tomorrow night?"

"I don't think you mentioned it. Is this with Samara?"

"Yeah, her" Emily said as she sat down at the table.

"Well from what I've heard she seems like a nice girl" Pam smiled.

"Yeah.." Emily replied distantly.

Emily was deep in thought about Hanna. Would they make a good couple? Would Hanna be a good girlfriend? What would her mom think? Emily had only thought about Hanna in that way when they first met, her crush on her had finally gone when she realized she was wasting her own time crushing on someone that would never like her back. Emily was no where near ready for a serious relationship with anyone at the moment, it was only a few days ago her and Paige broke up. Pam noticed the distant look on Emily's face and asked if she was okay.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" Emily smiled faintly.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about, honey?"

"Um.. no. Don't worry about it, thanks though, mom"

"Okay, dear. Breakfast is ready"

Emily walked over and grabbed a waffle from the plate and made her way towards the door, picking up her bag from the sofa.

"Aren't you going to stay? You're a bit early, Em" Pam called.

"I can't. I have homework so I'm just gonna do it at the library. Bye!"

"Okay. See you later!"

Emily walked out of the house and began making her way to school, deciding to walk as she had plenty of time. She pulled her earphones out from her bag and walked along trying to untangle them when suddenly she saw a car stop at the side of the road from the corner of her eye. Emily soon realized it was Hanna's car.

"Hey, want a ride?" Hanna asked.

"Um.. I was just going to walk today"

"Come on, Em. Get in the car"

"Okay" Emily sighed.

Emily walked around the car and sat in the passengers seat and took a quick glance at Hanna.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Em. I just have a lot going on and I'm really stressed" Hanna apologized.

"You hardly said anything wrong, I'm the one who should be apoligizing here. I'm really sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you but I'm your best friend, you can tell me _anything_. Just remember that, okay?"

Hanna nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Are you okay? You look tired"

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep last night" Emily said.

"Why not? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, just thinking about things" Emily smiled and lightly squeezed Hanna's hand.

"As long as you're okay" Hanna smiled.

Emily let go of Hanna's hand to let her take control of the wheel again and Hanna drove off to school. They spent the journey talking about useless and stupid things as if they had never fallen out.

The girls arrived at the school and both stepped out of the car, Emily walked around the car to Hanna's side as she closed her door and was stunned by what she was wearing.

"_Wow_" Emily mouthed.

They both walked into school, Emily trailing slightly behind Hanna. Emily had never really been an "ass" type of girl but she couldn't help but think how amazing Hanna's looked in her tight skirt.

"You can look but you can't touch" Hanna winked, joking as she saw Emily check her out.

"Whatever you say, Marin" Emily laughed and picked up her speed to walk side by side with Hanna.

"We're actually early for once.. it's basicslly empty"

"Yeah, I was gonna ask. Why are you so early today?" Emily questioned.

"I've been awake since five, I fell asleep early last night"

"Oh. You'll be tired by like seven tonight" Emily laughed.

"I was thinking that earlier"

"Wanna come to the library with me? I have homework to do"

"Psh.. Geek. I've got a better idea" Hanna smirked.

"Oh no.. And that would be?"

"How about we skip school today and go on a ltitle trip?"

"I don't know, Han. I don't like skipping school"

"It's only a day. Pretty please?" Hanna begged.

"Where?"

"Hm, how about ice skating?"

"Hanna.. You can't even ice skate" Emily laughed.

"You can teach me"

"Well.. I suppose it does sound a lot better than being here.. plus it's only a day so I guess-"

"Yes! You won't regret it, Em" Hanna squealed, her dimples showing.

"Let's go just now before more people see us in school" Emily said as she grabbed Hanna by the wrist and walked out of school.

"We'll go the one just out of town"

"Okay. Wait, what about Spencer and Aria, what will we tell them?"

"We don't owe them any explanations, Em"

Emily and Hanna stepped into the car and drove off. Emily was feeling slightly guilty about missing school but she knew it would only be one day. Plus, she was spending it with Hanna, she was sure it would be a great day.

* * *

"Hanna, stop being a wimp and get on the ice" Emily demanded.

"You do realize if I fall I'll hurt myself? My legs are showing" Hanna pouted.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine.. but you gotta admit, I look great" Hanna winked.

"Ugh, stop being so arrogant and come here" Emily laughed.

"No"

"You were the one that wanted to come here.."

"Yeah but you said you would teach me"

"I meant on how to skate, not get on the ice.. anyone can do that, Hanna" Emily sighed as she skated over to the edge.

She held her right arm out to Hanna and Hanna gladly grabbed a hold of it, moving slowly onto the ice.

"Just go slow at first, you'll get used to it then youll be able to move faster"

Emily and Hanna began skating at a slow place around the rink with Hanna still clinging onto Emily's arm.

"Shit!" Hanna shouted as she almost slid backwards.

Emily was quick to react and held Hanna's arm with her right arm, giving her more support.

"Take it easy, Han" Emily laughed.

"I'll try" Hanna blushed.

After skating for several minutes, Hanna felt brave enough to let go of Emily's arm but only to hold her hand which still gave her support, just less.

"Just look at how I move my feet. It's really simple when you get the hang of it"

Hanna did as she was told and found herself feeling more comfortable than she was before.

"Soo.. How's your love life?" Hanna asked, skating at a good pace.

Emily wasn't expecting this question to be asked, she quickly tried to think of a reply which wouldn't hurt Hanna.

"Um.. Still getting over Paige.. kinda boring. How about yours?"

"Oh yeah. Well mines is complicated" Hanna sighed.

"Why's that?" Emily asked.

"Doesn't matter, Em" Hanna smiled.

Emily pulled Hanna closer to her by the hand as they skated and looked in her eyes, Hanna quickly looked away, trying to fight the urge to kiss Emily.

"Hanna, it's me. You can tell me anything" Emily said as she squeezed Hanna's hand.

Hanna felt her whole body go weak by Emily's touch, she always had this effect on her and it drove Hanna crazy. Emily's hands were so soft.

"Well there's someone I really like but I can't have them.. I just can't get over them. It sounds simple but it really is complicated" Hanna said as she looked down.

"Why can't you have them?"

"There's a lot of reasons, Em" Hanna whispered.

Emily's heart skipped a beat. She was now positive it was her that Hanna liked based on her answers.

"Hanna, you could have _anyone_ you wanted"

"That's not true. This person already likes someone else. They're too good for me, like way too good. They would never like or date someome like me"

Hanna was close to tears, she couldn't bare being around Emily and having to fight the urge to kiss her and tell her how she really felt.

"Don't ever say that about yourself, Hanna. You're so beautiful and kind and caring. Anyone would be lucky to have you" Emily said sincerely.

"It's really fucking hard, Em"

"What's hard, babe?"

"Having to see this person every day knowing they'll never be mine"

Emily felt guilty questioning Hanna, she never knew how much Hanna actually liked her until they had this conversation. Maybe it wasn't just a crush after all.

She wrapped her arm around Hanna's neck and Hanna did the same to Emily's waist. They both skated in silence, enjoying each others company.

"Are you hungry?" Hanna asked.

"Kind of. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm starving. Wanna go find some place to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go" Emily smiled.

The girls skated off of the rink and returned their blades, Hanna feeling happy with herself that she didn't fall, not even once. They walked back to the car and took a much needed seat.

"So, where should we go?" Emily asked.

"We could go to a Mexican, Indian, Italian, Chinese.. it's up to you"

"I could really go a Chinese. What time is it?"

"Almost two. Bit late for lunch but too early for dinner"

"Yeah.. How about we just grab something quick and we'll get a takeaway tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. Should we get something at mine or just eat whlie we're out?"

"May as well eat while we're out, you said you were starving. How about Subway?"

"Oh yes. I haven't been there in a while!" Hanna smiled.

"Subway it is then"

Hanna drove to the nearest Subway and ordered her and Emily's Sub and returned to the car.

"Here you go, ma'am"

"Thank you, my lady"

* * *

Emily and Hanna had just finished their takeaway and were spread out on Hanna's sofa watching TV. Emily was sat in her usual position, laying back with legs over Hanna's lap.

"I am literally so full. I can't breathe" Emily moaned.

"Haha, same here, Em"

"I can't even be bothered to go home" Emily sighed.

"Don't then. Stay with me"

"Would your mom mind? It's a school night"

"She'll be fine with it" Hanna smiled.

"Well I suppose I can just stay then"

"Good. Does your back hurt?" Hanna asked.

"Nope, why?"

"Mines does, I think I was straining it from trying to keep my balance when I was skating. It's not painful, just uncomfortable"

"Maybe a hot bath will help it"

"I can't move" Hanna laughed.

"I don't blame you. I want to just lay here forever"

"Me too, Em" Hanna sighed. "I'm actually starting to get tired"

"Well duh, you've been awake since five"

"That's not my fault" Hanna pouted.

"Okay, then whose is its? Emily laughed.

"Yours"

"Mine? How is it my fault?"

"Kidding, loser"

Emily playfully kicked Hanna's leg before tutting at her.

As the girls watched TV, Ashley entered the living room with a serious look on her face. She took a seat opposite Hanna and stared at her intently.

"Hanna, why weren't you at school today?" Ashley asked.

"Oh.. I kinda missed it" Hanna said quietly.

"I know that. I'm asking why you missed it"

"Um, can I talk to you in the kitchen just now?"

"Okay, sure"

Emily lifted her legs to allow Hanna to stand up and gave her a small smile. Hanna and Ashley entered the kitchen and Hanna leaned over the counter with her head in her hands.

"Well.." Ashley said.

"I missed school today to spend time with Emily. We just made up this morning so I wanted to see her.. I'm sorry mom. We weren't doing anything bad, we just went ice skating"

Ashley sighed at Hanna. "Okay.. but Hanna, don't ever do this again without my permission"

"Okay. I promise. I was thinking of telling Em about.. you know.." Hanna trailed off.

"When?" Ashley asked, slightly shocked.

"Soon.. I have to mom" Hanna whispered.

"I'm happy to hear that, honey"

Hanna smiled faintly at her mother and left the room to return to the living room. Emily was on her phone texting and Hanna slumped down beside her.

"Who are you texting?" Hanna asked.

"Just my mom. I'm asking if it's okay to stay here tonight"

"Oh, I forgot to tell my mom that you were. Mom. Emily is staying tonight!" Hanna shouted through to her mother.

"Okay, as long as it's okay with Pam!" Ashley shouted back.

Hanna smiled at Emily and Emily laughed.

"I love how you didn't even ask"

"I don't need to" Hanna chuckled. "Oh look what's on, Em. Friends With Benefits. Wanna watch it?"

"Oh yes, I love that movie. Especially cause Mila Kunis is in it"

"Yeah, she's a hottie. I'm gonna grab a drink, want anything?"

"Coke's fine for me" Emily smiled.

Hanna left and poured herself and Emily a Coke and returned back to Emily. She handed Emily her glass and cuddled into her.

"Han, it's not a scary movie" Emily laughed.

"I know.. you're just really comfortable to cuddle" Hanna said, looking up to meet Emily's eyes.

"Aww. You're cute" Emily cooed.

"I know" Hanna smirked.

Emily and Hanna stayed in this position for the entire duration of the movie. Emily would stroke Hanna's hair every now and then, making Hanna feel drowsy, near the end of the movie she had finally fallen asleep with her head buried in the crook of Emily's neck. Emily studied Hanna as she slept. She looked so beautiful, Emily thought. She wrapped her arm around Hanna's upper half of her body and kissed her head and continued to stroke her hair. Emily knew Hanna loved having her hair played with. She decided it was best to take Hanna upstairs instead of letting her sleep on the sofa which would probably be uncomfortable.

"Hanna, let's go to bed, babe" Emily whispered as she shook Hanna.

Hanna slowly opened her eyes and sat up, unwrapping her arm from around Emily's waist.

"What? What time is it?" Hanna asked, still half asleep.

"I don't know but you can't sleep down here, come upstairs"

"Mm okay"

The girls got up and walked upstairs, Emily leading in front.

"Why didn't you waken me?" Hanna asked as she sat on her bed.

"Because I knew you were tired" Emily smiled.

"Has my mom gone to bed?"

"Yeah, she went not that long ago"

"When are you going to sleep?"

"Whenever you do. I'm pretty tired as well just now"

"Let's go just now" Hanna yawned.

"Okay, babe. Two minutes"

Hanna moved up the the top of the bed and got under covers and Emily left to go brush her teeth. When she returned she found Hanna laying down, looking deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Emily asked.

"Just stuff.. nothing important"

"You sure?"

"Yep" Hanna smiled. "..I'm cold"

Emily took the hint and climbed into the other side of the bed and lay close to Hanna, pulling the covers up to her chin. Hanna turned to face her, looking into her dark, beautiful orbs.

"Em.. there's actually something I need to tell you" Hanna whispered as she slightly moved back a few inches from Emily's face.

"Go on.." Emily whispered.

"Okay.. Well.. You know how I said earlier I like someone?"

Emily nodded.

"Okay, well the truth is.. It's.. ugh, forget it. I really can't say it. I'm too scared. I wish I wasn't such a w-"

Hanna's sentence was unexpectedly cut off by Emily's lips pressed against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna pulled away, completely perplexed by Emily.

"Em, what are you doing?" Hanna asked with wide eyes.

"Just shut up for a minute" Emily whispered and leaned back in to kiss Hanna.

Hanna closed her eyes and began kissing Emily back, the kiss was sweet and sensual. Hanna couldn't believe this was happening. Emily pulled her closer by the waist, deepening the kiss and Hanna cupped Emily's cheek with her left hand. The kiss wasn't how Hanna expected it to be with Emily, it was better. Emily's lips were so soft, much softer than Caleb's and any other guy she had kissed, Emily was an amazing kisser as well. Once the kiss was broken, neither of the girls spoke. They stared into each other's eyes, completely lost in them. Their lips were just centimetres apart, their noses touching. Hanna was still trying to process what just happened, no way was this real. Emily just _kissed_ her.

"Wh-"

"Shh. We'll talk in the morning" Emily whispered.

Emily flipped over to her other side as Hanna stared at her. Her eyes wandered over Emily's body, the pain she felt inside her had finally disappeared. _Does Emily like me back_? Hanna thought to herself. The panic from having to tell her how she really felt had also disappeared, Emily must've picked up on the signs Hanna was showing, she thought. Hanna closed her eyes and flipped over, her back now facing Emily's. At least tonight, Hanna would be going to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Emily was awakened by the sound of her alarm, she reached under her pillow and unlocked her phone to turn it off. She rolled over and looked at Hanna who was still sound asleep, Emily had no idea how she could sleep through her alarm. Even when Hanna had bed hair and had no makeup on, Emily still thought she looked just as beautiful. In fact, Emily was sure she was more beautiful without makeup. She gently shook Hanna, trying to waken her. Hanna began to stir as soon as she saw Emily leaning over her she instantly smiled. Emily placed a lingering kiss on Hanna's lips before speaking.

"Good morning" Emily smiled.

"Morning" Hanna said with a voice full of sleep.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. How about you?"

"Me too" Emily smiled.

"So.. I guess we should talk about last night.. and well.. what just happened there" Hanna said nervously but smiling.

"Yeah.."

"Did you know?" Hanna asked.

"That you liked me? Yeah. Well, I picked up on certain signs.."

"Sorry" Hanna whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Hanna. Trust me. I was happy when I found out you liked me"

"Do you like me?"

Emily leaned down and placed another kiss on Hanna's lips, making her want more.

"Does that answer your question?" Emily smiled.

Hanna nodded with a huge grin on her face. She placed her hand around Emily's neck and pulled her down for another kiss, more passionate than the one they shared last night. Hanna was sure if there was one thing she'd never get tired of, it would be kissing Emily. Emily felt Hanna smile as she kissed her, immediately bringing a smile to her face.

"Are we going to tell people?" Hanna asked once the kiss was broken.

"Only when you're ready to, there's no rush"

"What about Spencer and Aria? Do you think we should tell them?"

"We can tell them, they'd be alright with it" Emily smiled.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just trust me, okay? We better get ready for school" Emily sighed and got out of bed.

Emily grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed, Hanna quickly did the same and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, honey" Ashley said.

"Morning" Hanna smiled.

"It's good to see you smile, what's made you so happy?"

"Nothing really, I'm just in a better mood"

"Well I'm happy to hear that" Ashley smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm actually not hungry, I'll pass"

Emily came downstairs a few moments later, dressed and makeup on.

"Good morning, Emily. Would you like breakfast?"

"Morning, um.. Are you having any?" Emily asked Hanna.

"No, I'm not hungry"

"Okay. I'll just do without as well" Emily smiled.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll just take off for work then, you two. I'll see you after school" Ashley said to the girls as she lifted her keys and left the house.

"Bye" Hanna and Emily said in unison.

Hanna jumped up and sat on the island counter and smirked at Emily.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing. I'm hungry"

"Why didn't you just say? Do you want me to make you something?"

"I knew my mom would go to work which meant I'd get to be alone with you" Hanna winked.

"You're unreal" Emily laughed. "Speaking of your mom, do you wanna tell her about us?"

"You mean soon?"

"Yeah.. I mean it's fine if you don't want to just yet"

"Well if I tell her, that would mean you'd hardly be allowed to sleep over and if you did we'd have to keep the door open. If I didn't, we'd get to be alone more often.. with the door closed" Hanna winked.

"Oh my God.."

"What?"

"Just you.. you're funny. So I'm guessing that you don't want to tell her just yet.."

"Nope"

"Okay, that's fine" Emily smiled.

"Great! Now, come here"

"Um.. why?"

"Because I want to kiss you, duh"

Emily blushed slightly as she walked over to Hanna and stood in the space between her legs. Hanna placed her hands on Emily's neck and pressed her lips to hers, she could taste the Cherry flavored lipgloss Emily had applied, making her enjoy the kiss even more. Emily slowly ran her hands up Hanna's legs, driving her crazy, the closer Emily got, the harder it was for Hanna to keep herself under control.

"E-Em" Hanna's words muffled by Emily's lips.

Emily instantly pulled away with a worried look.

"What, babe?"

Hanna looked down at Emily's hands and Emily quickly diverted her eyes in the same direction. She quickly pulled them away, thinking Hanna didn't want them to be positioned that far up her legs.

"You just make me go crazy when you do that, it's not your fault"

"Oh. Good to know" Emily winked. "Let's go to school, Marin"

"Can't we just stay home and make out?" Hanna pouted.

"No, we missed school yesterday"

"Ugh, fine"

Emily backed away to let Hanna off the counter and suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slipped the phone out and read the text she had received.

"_Can't wait for our date tonight :) See you later x_"

Emily had completely forgot about her date with Samara but she knew she couldn't go, now that her and Hanna were a thing now.

"Shit" Emily muttered under her breath.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"Um.. I forgot I have a date with Samara tonight" Emily said quietly.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Hanna spoke.

"Oh.. are you going? I mean you can if you want.. It's not like we're together or anything"

"No"

A wave of relief washed over Hanna, she couldn't stand the thought of Emily and Samara together.

"So.. If we aren't together, what are we?" Emily asked.

"Um.. I'm not sure. I know I want you though. Do you want me?"

"Yes. I want you to be my girlfriend, Hanna"

"Really?" Hanna beamed.

"Yeah, really" Emily said and kissed Hanna once again.

* * *

Emily and Hanna walked down the hallways looking for Spencer and Aria, neither of the girls were in sight.

"I bet they're in the library.. geeks" Hanna laughed.

"I bet that's where they are"

The girls walked to the library and entered through the door. They scanned the room, looking for a certain small brunette and a slightly taller one. Hanna's eyes caught a glimpse of long, wavy brown hair and soon realized it was Aria.

"There's Ar" Hanna pointed and walked over to meet her, Emily followed quickly behind.

"Hey, Aria"

"Oh hey, guys"

"Where's Spence?" Emily asked.

"She just went to the bathroom, she'll be back shortly"

"Okay. When she comes back we have something to tell you guys" Emily said and looked at Hanna. Hanna gave Emily a reassuring smile.

"Is it bad news?" Aria asked.

"No haha" Emily laughed and took a seat beside Aria.

"So, how've you guys been?"

"We've been great, how about you?"

"All good. There's Spence" Aria smiled.

Spencer approached the girls and took a seat beside them.

"Hey, guys" Spencer said.

"Hey" Hanna and Emily said.

"So, what were you wanting to tell us?"

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Em and Hanna were going to tell us something"

"Yeah, so.. are you sure you want to tell them?" Emily asked Hanna quietly.

Hanna nodded at Emily, followed by a smile.

"Okay, guys. So me and Hanna.. we're together"

"As in.. Girlfriends?" Spencer grinned.

"Yeah. Girlfriends"

Spencer and Aria exchanged a look of happiness and slight relief.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys" Aria smiled. "So how did it happen?"

"Well, after we made up yesterday Em stayed at my place last night and-"

"Oh my god, you didn't do it, did you?" Spencer asked.

"No! Jeez Spence. I was going to stay I tried to tell Emily how I felt but I couldn't get the words out and she must have known it was her.. because she kissed me. I totally wasn't expecting it" Hanna blushed slightly and held Emily's hand.

"Aww, that's adorable" Aria cooed.

"Yeah, it really is"

"I just need to let Samara know that I can't go on our date tonight" Emily said.

"And there never will be a date" Hanna laughed.

"I know, baby"

Spencer looked at Hanna and realized how happy she looked. She hadn't seen her this happy before, not even when she was with Caleb. Her smile looked genuine, she was glowing whenever she was near Emily. Emily looked equally as happy, it looked like she was over Paige and probably wouldn't be giving her a single thought. Hanna was better for Emily, Spencer knows she isn't stupid enough to do anything that will make her lose Emily, Hanna would literally do anything for her, she worships her.

"I'm gonna go call Samara, the sooner I let her know the better" Emily said and stood up. "I'll see you in class" She said as she leaned down and kissed Hanna's cheek.

Hanna again went weak all over and smiled at the contact of Emily's lips on her cheek.

"Bye" Hanna smiled.

Emily walked off and grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled Samara's number.

"So, is Em a good kisser?" Spencer winked.

"Spencer!" Aria exclaimed. "Is she?" She asked quietly.

"Um.. she's alright" Hanna said awkwardly.

"_Alright_?" Spencer asked disbelievingly.

"Okay.. she's amazing. Much better than Caleb"

"I bet. Does your mom know?"

"No.. We want to keep it to ourselves for now. Don't tell anyone, okay guys?"

"We won't tell" Spencer smiled.

* * *

The four girls were in English, sat in their usual seats. Aria was busy daydreaming about Ezra, not focusing on the lesson. Emily and Hanna were sending flirty texts to each other and Spencer was busy copying down notes. The lesson had passed pretty quickly, it wasn't as boring as it normally was, probably because the girls weren't paying attention. After the bell had rang, Emily and Hanna walked out of class and headed for the next one.

"I really want to hold your hand" Hanna whispered into Emily's ear.

Hanna's hot breath sent chills down Emily's spine and she couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"I really want to kiss you" Emily whispered back.

Hanna quickly grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her into the bathroom. She shoved her against the wall and kissed her hard, Emily was completely taken by surprize.

"Jeez, Han. Aggressive much?" Emily laughed as she turned away.

"Shut up and kiss me"

Emily listened to Hanna's words and planted her lips on Hanna's. Hanna leaned into Emily, pressing her body against hers and placed her hands on Emily's waist. Emily lifted her arms and wrapped them around Hanna's neck, this was easy for her as she was slightly taller than Hanna. After a few minutes, the kiss was broken and the girls headed off to class. Emily wasn't in any of Hanna's classes for the rest of the day, she would only see her at lunch.

It had only been an hour and Hanna was already missing Emily. She wanted to be with her every second of the day, having Emily in her presence was a blessing to Hanna. Emily could brighten Hanna's day just by her smile, it was beautiful. All she thought about was Emily, she was crazy in love.

* * *

Emily was laying on her bed using the laptop, she was home early as she had the last period free. There was just over 50 minutes of school left and she couldn't wait to see Hanna again. Emily's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the front door, she jumped off the bed and made her way downstairs. She opened the front door and stood before her was the girl she loathed.

"Paige? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Just give me a second chance, please" Paige begged.

"No, I'm seeing someone else now, Paige"

"What? Who? Already?"

"It doesn't matter who. Just go"

Paige said nothing and left, she was in shock at what Emily had just told her. She knew she was an idiot for cheating, she would never forgive herself for it.

Emily closed the door and made her way through to the living room, seeing Paige again made her realize she meant nothing to her anymore. She felt lucky to have Hanna, someone who would never hurt her the way Paige did. Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out.

"_I miss you_"

Emily's heart fluttered at Hanna's text. With no kisses, Emily knew Hanna was serious.

"_I miss you too_" Emily replied truthfully.

She sat her phone down on the table and decided to watch TV until Hanna came over. Time passed quickly as she watched her favorite show. Emily loved Breaking Bad, she had been a fan ever since the first season. She had the TV so loud she hadn't heard Hanna walk in. Hanna crept up behind Emily and kissed her forehead.

"I never even heard you come in" Emily said.

"No wonder, can that thing be any louder?" Hanna laughed and sat beside Emily.

"Sorry. How was class?"

"Boring" Hanna sighed.

"Do you want to do something? I'm bored"

"We can just make out" Hanna said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hmm.."

"Don't think about it, Em. I already know you want to" Hanna winked.

"How do you know that?"

"Well.. If you didn't, you wouldn't keep looking at my lips"

"They're just nice"

"Shut up"

Hanna quickly kissed Emily before she could say anything else, Emily immediately started to kiss her back. Emily grabbed Hanna by her arms and pulled her down on top of her, moving further up the sofa. Emily was now laying down and Hanna's full body weight was now pressed against her. As Hanna opened her mouth, Emily slipped her tongue inside and explored Hanna's mouth. Hanna moaned quietly at the contact of Emily's tongue brushing against hers. Her knee was in between Emily's legs and the kiss was now becoming more heated by the second. When Emily felt Hanna's knee right between her thighs, she broke the kiss and stared into Hanna's eyes.

"Maybe we should tone things down bit" Emily slightly panted.

"Yeah.. It's just hard to keep my hands off you" Hanna said as she slowly lifted herself from Emily's body.

"I get it, babe"

"Okay um.. I wanted to ask you this. Will you go on a date with me? Like a real date?"

"I would love that" Emily smiled.

"Good. What day is good for you?"

"Any day. I always have time for you"

"You're so sweet. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sure, that sounds great"

The girls got comfortable on the sofa, Hanna laid her head on Emily's lap and Emily played with her hair. She then brushed the hair away from her face and gently rubbed small circles on Hanna's forehead, she knew she also loved massages. Hanna felt herself becoming drowsy from the pleasure Emily's massage was giving her and finally drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hanna was wakened by her alarm and she let out a groan, she hated mornings. She smiled as soon as see remembered she and Emily were going on their first date tonight. She grabbed her phone and texted Emily.

"_Good morning, beautiful :) xx_"

It was only a matter of seconds until she received a reply.

"_Hello gorgeous! xx_"

"_Can't wait for tonight xx_"

"_Me either babe. See you at school xx"_

Hanna's smile grew wider just by talking to Emily. She got out of bed and picked her outfit for today. She shoved her clothes on and headed for the bathroom to do her makeup. After she was ready, she walked downstairs and Ashley was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning. Hungry?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, what you making?" Hanna asked as she leaned over the counter.

"Pancakes"

"Oh, great. I won't be home tonight by the way"

"What's happening?"

"Um me and Spence have a project to finish for Science"

"That's okay, just be home at a reasonable time" Ashley said as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of Hanna.

"I will" Hanna replied as she walked to the table and took a seat.

"How are things with Emily?"

"Um.. good" Hanna smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that, honey" Ashley smiled back.

* * *

"Mom, have you seen my bag anywhere?!" Emily shouted downstairs to her mother.

"It's down here!" Pam replied.

Emily quickly ran downstairs, she was running a bit late and Emily hated being late for anything.

"Thank God" Emily sighed. "Gotta go, see you later"

Emily hurried out of the house and jogged to her car, she put the keys in the ignition and set off. She drove slightly at a faster speed than usual, making sure she made it to school on time. It was only three minutes until her first class started, Emily parked her car and let out a sigh of relief that she had just made it. Emily walked into school and searched for Hanna, she was no were in sight. She walked towards the bathroom and entered it and there she saw Hanna, fixing herself in the mirror, as per.

"Hi baby" Emily whispered.

"Hey, Em" Hanna smiled.

Emily placed a lingering kiss on Hanna's lips and just as the kiss was broken, the bell rang.

"Gotta go. I'll see you in English"

"Wait, I'll walk you to class"

"You don't have to" Emily smiled.

"I know, I want to"

Emily and Hanna walked out of the bathroom together, they approached Emily's class slowly, letting people pass by them. Just before they reached the door, Hanna placed a quick, daring peck on Emily's lips and headed off in the other direction to her own class. Emily walked in and took her seat, she was excited for tonight but felt somehow nervous. She got her books out and waited for the teacher to begin the class, she was sure this would be a long day as she wouldn't see Hanna until later.

* * *

"Are you excited for tonight then, Em? Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I am but I'm also nervous"

"Why're you nervous? Hanna's crazy about you, it's obvious"

"I don't know.. And I know she's crazy about me" Emily smiled.

"Just relax, it will be great"

"Here she comes now" Emily smiled as she saw Hanna approach them.

"Hi" Hanna said sweetly.

"Hey, Han" Spencer and Aria said.

"Oh, I need to go soon. I have a meet at half past" Emily sighed.

"Aww but I've hardly seen you today" Hanna pouted.

"Sorry baby. I'll see you last period though"

"Okay" Hanna smiled.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Aria asked.

"I dont't know. Whatever you guys want to do"

"Lets get drunk" Hanna insisted.

"No" Spencer said.

"Why not? Don't be boring, Spence"

"I'm not boring, I'm sensible"

"Whatever, geek"

"Hanna, be nice" Emily laughed.

"Sorry"

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later" Emily said as she pecked Hanna and walked off.

Hanna watched Emily walk away until she was no longer in her sight, smiling the whole time. Spencer noticed the smile on Hanna's face, she liked seeing Hanna happy with someome other than Caleb.

"You really like her, don't you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm in love with her, Spence" Hanna said quietly.

Spencer's eyes widened and she looked at Aria, who had the exact same expression.

"Did you just say you _love_ her?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Always have and I always will. Even if she doesn't feel the same way" Hanna smiled faintly.

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"Emily doesn't love me. She only just broke up with Paige a few days ago. She was in love with her and you don't just stop loving someone that quick"

"Hanna, even if she does still love Paige, she won't love her forever. Anyway, she might even be over her. I've seen the way she looks at you"

"Should I tell her I love her tonight?"

"I wouldn't.. You guys have only been together for two days. What if she didn't say it back?"

"I just want her to know how much I love her"

"It's your choice, tell her when the time is right" Spencer smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I got on the last chapter! I love reading them, it keeps me motivated to write more chapters :) To the Guest that suggested Spencer and Aria should get together, I will give that some thought for later chapters. I'm thinking I will stick to the routine of posting a new chapter every Sunday, somehow I always end up posting chapters on this day. Sometimes I might post one a few days early, depending on how much time I have :) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know why, but she had a knot in her stomach. She brushed her hair to one side, doing that mirror face she always did without realizing. This was her and Hanna's first date and she wanted it to be perfect. It would be different from other first dates she's had in many ways, one being she knew there wouldn't be any awkward silences as Hanna was her best friend and they always had something to talk about. Another reason it was different is that this was with_ Hanna_. The girl she had known most of her teenage life. The girl she cared about the most in the world. Her other half. Emily pulled her dress further down so she didn't look too slutty although Emily could never look slutty, she was always looking classy and Hanna loved that about her.

Hanna was pacing around her room, still nervous about the date. She finished getting ready half an hour ago, just to ensure she wouldn't be late. Hanna didn't know why she was so nervous, Emily was her best friend and she loved her more than anything. Maybe it was because she didn't want the date to go badly, but why would it? It was almost 7pm and Hanna picked up her bag to leave and walked downstairs. As she approached the bottom, her mother had just walked through the hall and saw Hanna.

"Are you sure you're just going to Spencer's, Hanna?" Ashley asked when she noticed what Hanna was wearing.

"What? Am I not allowed to make an effort to look good?" Hanna laughed.

"I'm just saying. Why would you be wearing heels if you were just going to work on a project?"

"Mom, I always wear heels. Even to school, you know that" Hanna laughed.

"Oh fair enough. Don't be home too late, sweetie" Ashley sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I won't mom. Bye" Hanna smiled as she left the house.

Hanna drove off to Emily's, nervous and excited. Butterflies bounced off the walls of her stomach the closer she got to Emily's house. She turned on the radio to try and drown out her nervous thoughts about the date, it seemed to work as she was in a better mood as she parked outside Emily's house. Hanna wasn't sure whether to walk straight in as she normally did or knock on the door. It was different this time. Finally, she thought it would be best to knock. She walked to the front door and knocked twice on it. She noticed Pam's car wasn't there so knew Emily was home alone. The front door opened and there stood Emily, looking as beautiful and perfect as ever. Hanna stood for a few seconds, taking in the sight of Emily. Emily smiled sweetly at her and invited her in. Hanna placed a kiss on Emily's lips and took her hands in hers.

"You look beautiful" Hanna said.

Emily's cheeks turned a deep shade of red with Hanna's words.

"As do you" Emily smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go"

Emily and Hanna walked out the door and got in the car.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see" Hanna smiled.

The drive there was about 30 minutes long, Emily was becoming more curious the further Hanna drove. She asked a few times where they were going and Hanna kept giving her the same answer, she wasn't letting her know.

"We've been driving for like three hours. Are you planing on taking me away and kidnapping me or something?" Emily asked.

"Em, it's been 25 minutes. Stop exaggerating" Hanna laughed.

Emily sighed and turned her head to look out the window. In the distance, Emily saw bright colorful lights, they were hard to miss as they were high up. The closer Hanna drove to it, the clearer it became for Emily to see what it was. She quickly realized what it was and smiled at Hanna.

"You're taking me to a carnival, aren't you?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Wait and see, Em" Hanna laughed.

The car drew up to the gates of the carnival and Emily couldn't be happier with Hanna's choice. She was glad she never picked the typical 'dinner and a movie' kind of date. Instead they would be having fun and wouldn't be bored sitting in a restaurant.

"I'm glad you took me here, Hanna" Emily smiled sweetly at Hanna as she parked the car.

"I wanted this to be a date you'd remember, Em"

"I'm sure I would remember every date if it was with you"

Hanna's heart fluttered and with that she leaned over and kissed Emily, she took in the scent of Emily's perfume and instantly noticed Emily was wearing her favorite one. They stepped out of the car and Emily took Hanna's hand in hers for the first time. Now was a time they could act like a couple in public as they were sure they wouldn't see anyone from school and no one would know them here.

"So, what should we try first?" Hanna asked.

"How about the ferris wheel?" Emily suggested.

"I'm scared of heights though"

"Pretty please?" Emily begged.

"Fine. But only once"

Emily and Hanna stood in queue for the wheel, it wasn't long but they'd be standing there for at least five minutes. Hanna pulled her phone out to check the time, it was now 7.40pm.

"What did you say to your mom about going out?" Emily asked.

"I just told her I was doing a project at Spencer's house. She bought it" Hanna winked. "What did you say to your mom?"

"I just said I was going to your house for a few hours"

"Good one" Hanna said.

She went back to playing her phone as they waited in the queue, they were almost at the front and Emily looked up at the wheel. Emily wasn't afraid of heights but knowing Hanna was, it was funny to her. They finally reached the front of the queue and they stepped into a cart, Hanna immediately felt nervous as she felt it begin to sway. Emily noticed the look on Hanna's face and let out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at? This isn't funny, Em. These things aren't safe"

"Hanna, if they weren't safe I don't think people would use them. When have you ever heard of someone dying because of these?"

"Shut up, it could happen"

"Hm, I prefer your sweet, caring side better I think" Emily laughed.

Hanna scoffed and sat still preventing it from swaying much more. The wheel finally started to move and Emily took Hanna's hand and squeezed it. Hanna began to relax as Emily held her hand, she loved how safe Emily made her feel.

"Lets take a picture" Emily said as she pulled her phone out from her pocket.

Emily and Hanna leaned in and both smiled sweetly for the camera. Emily snapped the photo and got ready to take another one. She wrapped her arm around Hanna's neck and placed her lips on Hanna's and took the photo. Once the picture was taken, Emily swiped to preview the picture, it was definitely her favorite photo of them together now. Hanna smiled at Emily and they both sat in a comfortable silence.

"Em, I need to tell you something" Hanna said quietly.

"What is it, babe?"

Emily moved her head away from Hanna to look at her face, Hanna looked somewhat worried. Hanna stayed silent for a few moments, making Emily nervous about what she was about to say. She thought the worst and thought Hanna was about to break up with her.

"Hanna, please tell me"

"Okay.. I just wanted to say that.. I don't know. It doesn't matter"

"It does matter, you can't just say you need to tell me something and keep it to yourself. Do you realize this will bug me until you eventually tell me?

Hanna looked down, she thought back to her conversation with Spencer and she knew this wasn't the right time to say she loved Emily. She regretted even speaking.

"I'm sorry, Em"

"Do you want to break up with me?"

"What?! No, God no, Emily. It's nothing bad, I promise"

"Promise you will tell me soon if you don't right now?"

"I promise" Hanna said and kissed Emily's cheek.

Emily and Hanna stepped off the wheel and wandered around, deciding what to go on next. Hanna decided they should go on the go-karts.

"Don't bang into me" Emily laughed.

"You're not the boss of me, Em"

"Oh shush"

"Come on" Hanna said as she dragged Emily to the go-karts.

The girls raced around the track fairly quickly, Hanna crashed into Emily a few times and she didn't actually care. There was a few other people on the track but Emily and Hanna acted as if they were they were the only people at the carnival. They were finally be able to display affection in public and it felt great. They went on a few more rides and decided to walk to the beach which was only 10 minutes away. Emily and Hanna walked with their fingers interlocked, everything was peaceful and both girls felt content.

"We should do this more often. I love the beach" Emily smiled.

"Yeah, we should. I wish I could spent every minute of the day with you"

"That would be great, Han"

"I'm getting hungry" Hanna said.

"So am I. Wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah. What would you like?"

"I could really go some pizza. What about you?"

"Pizza sounds great actually" Hanna smiled. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me"

"Gladly" Emily smirked.

Emily stood in front of Hanna and draper her arms over her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's body and clasped her hands, she moved in further, she couldn't possibly be closer to Emily. Emily felt Hanna smile in to the kiss which brought a graceful smile to her lips as well. Once the kiss was broken neither of the girls moved, they brought their foreheads together as they hugged. Hanna had never been more in love in all her life. With every hug and kiss, she fell deeper in love with Emily. Every time Emily kissed her, Hanna saw fireworks. Emily placed a kiss on Hanna's forehead and they walked back to the car.

* * *

Hanna drew up into a Pizza Parlor car park, it looked relatively busy inside but she didn't mind. Her and Emily walked inside, menus were displayed up on the wall and there was a lot to choose from.

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

"I could just go with a plain cheese one. What about you?"

"Me too"

"What size?"

"Any, I'm not bothered"

Emily walked up to order the Pizza and took a seat beside Hanna waiting for it.

"Are you having a good night?" Hanna asked.

"I'm having the best" Emily smiled.

"Good. Me too"

Emily and Hanna sat in silence until Emily's name was called and she walked to the till and payed for her the pizza.

"So where should we eat it?" Hanna asked as they walked back to the car.

"How about the beach?"

"Pizza on the beach, romantic" Hanna winked.

"Totally is"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Em"

* * *

"It's so beautiful here at night, isn't it? I mean look at the moon" Hanna said.

"I know, I love it. Thank you for this, Hanna"

"For what?"

"For tonight. This is the best date I've ever had"

"You don't need to thank me, Em"

"I just wanted to" Emily smiled.

Hanna scooted closer to Emily and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. As she tried to pull away, Emily instantly pulled her back and kissed her hard. When Hanna's mouth parted, Emily slid her tongue in and brushed it over Hanna's. As they kissed, Emily rolled on top of Hanna and straddled her thighs. She was so lost in the kiss she completely forgot where she was. Hanna and Emily kissed passionately for a few minutes until the kiss was broken. Emily bit Hanna's bottom lip and smiled after she released it.

"Emily, not only are you beautiful.. you're insanely hot too" Hanna flirted.

"I can say the exact same to you, babe" Emily winked.

Emily had no idea how turned on Hanna was after that lip bite, if they were both ready to have sex, she knew she would've taken Emily right there. She seriously wanted to. Emily moved and sat back down beside Hanna and held her hand. They sat for a few minutes taking in the beautiful view of the sea and the sky.

"Do you still have feelings for Paige?" Hanna asked.

The question completely caught Emily off guard. She looked at Hanna who was already looking at her, her face was deadly serious.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know.. it's just that you haven't been broken up that long"

"I'm still getting over her and what she did to me.. but I can assure you I don't have feelings for her"

"It's okay if you do, Em. I'll understand"

"Do you still have feelings for Caleb?" Emily asked.

"What? no way" Hanna replied, slightly hurt that Emily would ask that.

"How long did it take for you to get over him?"

"Like a couple of weeks. I miss him but not in that way, I'd still like to be friends with him"

"That's cool"

Hanna couldn't tell if Emily was pissed or if she was genuinely okay with her wanting to be friends with Caleb. Emily wasn't really the jealous type so she brushed it off.

"We better get going. It's late" Emily said.

"Yeah.."

The girls cleared the mess they had made with the pizza box and walked back to the car.

The first twenty minutes of the ride home was silent, Emily stared out the window while Hanna drove. Hanna glanced over at Emily, worried why she was so silent.

"Are you okay? You're kind of quiet" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Just tired" Emily said without looking at Hanna.

"Okay. Just checking" Hanna smiled.

The rest of the journey remained silent and Hanna stopped outside Emily's house. She turned off the engine and looked at Emily, who really did look tired.

"So, i'll see you tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, sure"

"I had an amazing night, Em"

"Me too, thanks again" Emily said as she placed her hand on Hanna's knee.

Emily brought her hand up from Hanna's knee and secured it on the back of Hanna's head as she kissed her. Emily pulled away and got out of the car and made her way to the door, she took one last look at Hanna and smiled and went inside. Hanna drove off, completely happy with how her date went with Emily.

"Hi, honey" Pam smiled as she saw Emily.

"Hey"

"Good night?"

"Yeah"

"What did you get up to?"

"We just watched movies and stuff, the usual" Emily smiled. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm shattered. See you in the morning"

"Okay, goodnight honey"

Emily walked upstairs and entered her room, she looked in the mirror and noticed some her of lipstick had been taken off, probably from kissing Hanna. She got undressed and put on an over-sized shirt to sleep in and shorts. Emily then went to the bathroom to remove her makeup and she climbed in bed. She put her phone under her pillow and turned off her lamp. Just as her eyes closed, she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out, noticing it was a text from Hanna.

"_Miss you already xxx_"

The text gave Emily a warm feeling inside of her and a smile was brought to her face.

"_Goodnight baby, see you tomorrow xxx_"

"_Sweet dreams xxx_"

Emily closed her eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

Hanna walked through to the kitchen to find Ashley sitting at the table.

"Hey, mom"

"Oh hi"

"Um, I need to tell you something"

"What's up?"

Hanna sat down beside her mom and looked at her hands.

"Um, well me and Emily.. we're dating now"

"Really? That's great honey"

"Yeah. That's where I was tonight.. I was with her"

"Doing.." Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"We just went on a date"

"Oh. Well if you're happy, that's all that matters. No matter who you're with"

"Thanks for being cool about this mom" Hanna smiled.

"You're my daughter, I just want to support you"

Hanna smiled and went upstairs, she was too now starting to feel tired so she took herself to bed.

* * *

"I told my mom about me and Em"

"Really? How did she take it?"

"Well. I had already told her that I loved Emily, I just didn't tell her that we're dating until last night"

"I'm happy for you" Spencer smiled. "So, how was your date?"

"It was great, Spence. I took her to a carnival and then we went for a walk on the beach" Hanna smiled.

"Aw how adorable! When's the next one?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to see"

"Did you tell her that you love her?"

"I was going to.. I told her I needed to tell her something and then I said never mind and she got mad. I don't think it was the right time"

"You'll know when it is, trust me" Spencer smiled.

"I asked her something last night.. I asked her if she still had feelings for Paige and she said she didn't but says she's still getting over her. Should I have asked that?"

"Well it wasn't wrong to.."

"I guess not. Wanna do something? Em won't be home until seven"

"Yeah sure. It's weird how A has been quiet for a while. Too quiet"

"You've probably just jinxed it. Idiot"

"What? I was just saying"

"Come on, lets go out"

"Where?"

"Shopping" Hanna smiled.

"To see you try on 50 different outfits? Great" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Ugh, shut up"

Spencer and Hanna left Spencer's house and went to the mall. The journey there consisted of Hanna singing loudly to the radio and Spencer trying to turn it off every chance she had. Whenever she did, Hanna would glare at her and turn it back on.

Emily was swimming as she usually did on Thursday's after school, she loved practice. As she swam, Emily never noticed a figure walk through the double doors. She stood watching Emily until she finally finished her lap. Emily jumped a little when she caught sight of who it was. _Her_, again.

"Yes, Paige?"

"Hello to you too"

"What do you want?"

"To say sorry. You don't have to forgive me or be my friend, I just wanted you to know how sorry I truly am and how much I regret it. I'm glad you're happy with someone else now, I hope they treat you better than I ever did. Whoever she is, she's a lucky girl. You meant everything to me Emily and you still do. You deserve the best.

As Paige spoke, Emily felt a lump in her throat as she held back her tears. She figured hating Paige would do her no good, Emily could never hold a grudge. She let go of the anger she was holding towards Paige and decided to forgive her.

"Paige, I'll admit you really did fuck up but there's no point in me going on hating you"

"You forgive me?" Paige asked, surprized.

Emily nodded and gave a slight smile.

"We can be friends. That's it" Emily stated.

"Thank you, Emily. I missed you"

Emily said nothing and went back to swimming. Paige left the room, she wasn't expecting Emily to ever speak to her again. She genuinely was happy that Emily had found someone else who made her happy.

* * *

"Did you miss me today?" Hanna asked.

Her and Emily had been on the phone for just over half an hour.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't see you. Did you miss me?"

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. I miss you all the time. Can you send me those photos you took of us last night?" Hanna asked.

"Aw that's sweet, baby. Yeah, give me two seconds" Emily put Hanna on hold as she opened her messages and sent Hanna the photos of them on their date last night.

"The one of us kissing is going as my wallpaper" Hanna smiled.

"I might do the same, I love it"

"I told my mom about us, by the way"

"Oh my god, you did? Was she okay with it?"

"Yeah.. she took it well"

"I'm so happy to hear that, babe. When should we tell other people?"

"Um.. I don't want to just yet. I mean what if we are only together for a short time? Basically outing myself for no reason"

"Is that what you think? You think we won't last?" Emily asked, hurt by what Hanna had just said.

"No, Em. I was just thinking what if"

"If you're thinking like that then you're obviously unsure of something. What is it?"

"Nothing, Em"

"That's your answer to everything. Why can't you just be open with me? don't you trust me?"

"Do you even like me?" Hanna asked.

"_Do I even like you_? Hanna when I first met you I was fucking crazy about you then I realized you were straight so I found someone else to crush on and that's how Maya happened. A while later I find out you like me and I start having feelings for you, NO ONE else. Don't you remember who kissed who first? Every time I see you I instantly feel better if I'm in a bad mood and when you say sweet things to me I get butterflies like crazy. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you, maybe one day you'll realize what you actually mean to me. You have no idea Hanna. I'm the one who should be asking you if YOU even like me or if I'm just your little experiment" Emily rambled angrily and hung up.

Hanna was speechless, she felt like an idiot for asking that question. Emily's tone upset Hanna but she knew her words were true. Her and Emily probably wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for Emily kissing her. She decided to let Emily calm down a bit before speaking to her again.

Emily was hurt that Hanna thought all the little things she did for her were just for the sake of it. She wondered how Hanna could be so stupid even asking that. Emily turned her phone off and threw it on her bed. She wandered around her room tidying it, not wanting to think about Hanna. She decided to go for a run so she put on something more comfortable and left the house. Emily ran for two miles listening to her iPod and felt her legs getting really tired and stiff, by now it was late and pitch black outside. She took the long route home, the route which she would have to pass Hanna's house to get to her own. As Emily turned the corner of Hanna's street, she there was still lights on in the house and assumed Hanna would be awake. She jogged to the door and knocked on it and turned to the side. About 20 seconds later the door opened Emily's eyes met Hanna's.

"Em.. hi. I'm really sorry" Hanna spoke.

"Don't be sorry" Emily breathed out, still knackered from running.

"But-"

Hanna was cut off as Emily stepped inside and kissed her. She cupped both of her cheeks as she kissed her hard, Hanna moved to the side without releasing her lips from Emily's and closed the door. Emily pushed Hanna against the wall and grabbed the back of her head with her hands. Emily's aggressiveness was turning Hanna on, the sweat on Emily's face made it all the better, she had never seen this side of her before. Emily pulled away from Hanna and immediately panicked.

"Is your mom home?" She rushed.

Hanna shook her head and Emily went straight back in to kiss her. Hanna kissed back just as eagerly and slowly stepped away from Emily without their lips parting. She took Emily's hand from her head and held it in hers and pulled away to look Emily in the eyes, all she saw was lust. Hanna led Emily upstairs quickly as she held her hand and connected her lips with Emily's as they reached her room. Hanna swung the door shut with her free hand and pushed Emily back on to the bed. Emily moved back to rest her head on Hanna's pillow and Hanna placed Emily's hands behind her head. The kiss was becoming more heated by the minute and Hanna slipped her tongue inside Emily's mouth. Emily immediately rolled Hanna over so she was now straddling her thighs and began kissing down her jaw. Hanna let out a slight moan and Emily moved on to her neck. She sucked on Hanna's pulse point and Hanna turned her head to the side to allow Emily better access. It had been months since Hanna had gotten any sex and she desperately needed Emily to go down on her right now. Hanna sat up and wrapped her arms around Emily and lifted her head to meet Emily's lips. She suddenly felt Emily's hands move to the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it up, revealing Hanna's stomach. Hanna lifted her arms to allow Emily to remove the shirt and she flung it on the floor and crashed her lips against Hanna's once again. Hanna lay back down and Emily removed her lips from Hanna's, now kissing down her jaw again which drove Hanna crazy. Emily moved down to Hanna's chest and placed light kisses over it, she then moved back to Hanna's pulse point and sucked on it, the mark would probably be noticeable tomorrow but Hanna couldn't care less. Emily suddenly jerked her head up as she heard a door close downstairs. Hanna opened her eyes from the loss of contact.

"We're going too fast, aren't we?" Hanna asked.

"I heard a door close downstairs" Emily whispered.

Emily lifted herself from Hanna and flung Hanna her shirt.

"Put this on, quick"

Hanna sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, her hair was a mess but hopefully it wouldn't give Ashley any ideas. She grabbed a magazine from the table and pretended to read it, knowing her mom would probably come up to see if she was home. Emily was still sweating slightly and lifted the bottom of her t-shirt and wiped her sweat off her head. Hanna lifted her head and just got a glance of Emily's perfectly toned abs.

"Nice body" Hanna winked.

"Shh. I think your mom's coming"

"She won't suspect anything, just open the door quickly and do something"

"Like what?!"

"Just lay beside me, pretend to read with me"

Emily quickly opened the door and jumped on the bed beside Hanna, looking over at the magazine. Just then, Ashley popped her head round the door.

"Oh you're home. Just checking. Hi Emily" Ashley smiled sweetly.

"Hey Mrs. Marin" Emily smiled.

"Hey mom"

Ashley gave Hanna a look warning her to behave with Emily and went back downstairs. Hanna shook her head and smirked at her mother, knowing she had no idea what her and Emily had just been doing.

"That was close" Hanna laughed.

"It's not funny"

"Aw lighten up, Em"

"No, Hanna. What if she had caught us? I don't want your mom to get the wrong idea.. that all i'm interested in is sleeping with you"

"Emily, my mom knows you aren't that kind of person. Stop worrying"

Emily sighed. "What if she hadn't come home, what would have happened?"

"I don't know.. I wasn't caring ten minutes ago. What do you think would have?"

"If we did actually.. you know, I would've probably regretted it. Sex changes things Hanna, i'm not ready. I guess because I was angry at you this just happened.. for some strange reason"

"Maybe we should tone it down. I'm not sure if I'm not ready yet either. But for the record, you're hot when you're aggressive and sweaty. I love it" Hanna winked.

"Shut up, Hanna"

"Being told to shut up for complimenting my girlfriend, you're so sweet" Hanna said sarcastically.

Emily lifted her head up to kiss Hanna's cheek and laid back down.

"Forgive me?" Emily asked.

"Hmm.. no" Hanna smiled.

Emily lifted her head again and placed a kiss on her lips this time and pulled away.

"Now?"

"Nope"

Emily tutted and kissed Hanna once again, biting her lip before pulling away.

"How about now?"

"More"

"Okay, I give up" Emily laughed.

"Am I that bad to kiss?"

"No.."

"Then kiss me"

"I need to go, my mom is going to kill me being out this late"

"Aww. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you more"

"Not possible"

"Is"

Emily got up off the bed and took Hanna's hand and walk downstairs, Ashley was no where in sight so Hanna took the opportunity to kiss Emily at the door before she left.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Hanna said.

"Bye, sweetheart"

Hanna smiled and watched Emily walk until she was out of sight and closed the door. Her heart was fluttering from Emily calling her a sweetheart, everything Emily said or did made Hanna fall for her even more. Just as Hanna was about to go upstairs, Ashley came through from the kitchen.

"I was just saying bye to Emily" Hanna said when she seen her mother.

"Okay. So are you guys good?"

"Yeah. We're great. I'm really happy" Hanna smiled.

"That's good dear, Emily is such a sweet girl"

"I know, I'm lucky"

"You certainly are. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Are you just going?"

"Yeah, getting tired"

Hanna and Ashley both walked upstairs and went to sleep, Hanna sent Emily a text before going to sleep as she always did.

"_Goodnight baby xxx_"

Emily was still a few minutes away from home so she picked up her pace and jogged at a faster speed. She knew she would be tired as it would probably be an hour before she got into bed, having to shower when she got home. She didn't mind, seeing Hanna was worth it.

* * *

Emily wrapped her towel round her chest and entered her room, she thought about what had nearly happened with Hanna earlier, she was thankful that Ashley had actually came home. Emily wasn't ready to take that step with Hanna yet, they hadn't even been together for a week. She took her phone from the bedside table and noticed she had 8 texts from Hanna and 2 from Aria.

"_I'm really sorry em. I'm such an idiot. What you just said was true, I'm so so sorry_"

"_I hope you talk to me soon, I can't stand you being mad at me_"

"_Are you busy or something? asleep? text me when you read this_"

"_I can't believe you're ignoring me.. i'd never do that to yo em. It's plain rude_"

"_Emily fucking speak to me_"

"_Stop being a bitch, I said I was sorry_"

"_Fuck you._"

"_Goodnight baby xxx_"

Emily frowned as she read the texts but smiled as she read the last text, knowing it was her fault that Hanna was mad at her for not replying.

"_Night sweetheart:) xxx_" Emily replied.

Emily sat her phone down and put pyjamas on and climbed into bed. She fell asleep pretty quickly, Emily hadn't been this happy in a long time, A hadn't been bothering the girls for some time now and she was happy with school was going, Hanna made her so happy and she never thought of Paige now that she had her.

* * *

The next day at school, Hanna, Spencer and Aria were sitting in class while Emily had a free period. They had been working on a project which was paired work but the girls always worked together.

"Is Emily speaking to you now, Han?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. All is good" Hanna smiled.

"What? What did I miss?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing really.. me and Em just fell out last night and she wouldn't talk to me so I asked Aria to ring her but she never picked up. She came over to my house though"

"What were you guys arguing over this time?"

"I asked her if she liked me.."

"Why would you ask that? You know she's crazy about you"

"I don't know.. she then gave me this little speech about how much she likes me and stuff and hung up before I could reply"

"Girls, focus" Interrupted the professor.

"Sorry" Aria said.

"Come on, Spence. Get to work" Hanna demanded.

"You can help you know, Hanna"

"I can but I don't want to" Hanna shrugged.

"Spence, I don't she knows what we're even doing"

"Do you, Hanna?"

"Of course I do. I just don't like dissecting things" Hanna smiled.

Spencer scoffed and got back to work, Aria laughed at their bickering.

"So me and Em almost did it last night" Hanna stated.

Spencer and Aria's mouth dropped open and Spencer's attention was on Hanna again.

"Almost? Why?"

"Well she was out running or something last night and she came to my house afterwards.. when I opened the door I tried to apologize but she just kissed me like she was hungry to. She was really aggressive.. it was such a turn on. I took her upstairs and she started kissing my neck and down my chest after she took my shirt off.. then my mom came home. If she hadn't I probably would've had my way with Em right there. Oh did I mention she was sweaty? It was so hot"

"Oh wow. Did Emily want it just as bad?" Spencer asked.

"She said she'd regret it if we went any further so I guess not"

"It must be hard to resist Emily.. I mean i'm not gay but _damn_"

"Spencer, that's my girlfriend but since you're my best friend, I'll allow you to say that" Hanna laughed. "Get back to work"

"Okay, _boss_"

"Won't Em kill you if you tell us this stuff?"

"I don't know.. hopefully not. Don't tell her what I tell you" Hanna laughed.

Spencer continued finishing the project with Aria helping in some parts while Hanna talked away for the rest of the lesson.

Emily was sat in the library on her phone, looking through the photos of her date with Hanna. She smiled at how cute they looked together, Hanna's dimples were Emily's weakness, she found them adorable. As Emily looked through the photos, she realized how hard she was actually falling for Hanna. Hanna's smile would brighten her day completely. Emily suddenly felt arms wrap around her neck from behind which caused her to jump, seconds later she felt lips planted on her cheek.

"Miss me?" Hanna whispered into Emily's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Hanna!" Emily whispered loudly.

"What? We're the only people in here"

Emily looked at both sides of her and noticed there actually was no one in the library except the librarian who was busy looking down at her desk.

"Oh.. well in that case.." Emily said as she turned herself round to face Hanna and kiss her.

"Have I ever told you what a great kisser you are?" Hanna asked flirtatiously.

"You should tell me more often. Lets go get lunch, I'm starving"

Hanna stepped away to let Emily out of her seat and the walked linking arms to the cafeteria. Spencer and Aria saved them a seat and they had already been served. Emily and Hanna stood in the queue waiting to be served and Hanna leaned closer to Emily.

"Em.. I've been thinking that I'm ready to tell people about us" Hanna said quietly.

"Seriosuly?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah.. It'll be okay. It doesn't matter what other people think, I really like you Em"

"And I really like you too" Emily smiled.

Emily and Hanna grabbed their trays and got lunch and made their way to the table Spencer and Aria were sat at.

"So, what's the plans for tonight?" Aria asked.

"Do you guys have anything planned?" Spencer asked Emily and Hanna.

Emily nodded as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Nope" Hanna said.

"What can we do?" Spencer asked, looking at the girls.

"We can hang it yours like we do almost every weekend" Aria laughed, causing Hanna and Emily to.

"Aren't you bored of my place? we're always there"

"I prefer being at yours than mine"

"Why?"

"Because your parents are never home. So, just go to Spencer's tonight?" Aria asked.

"Fine with me" Emily said.

"Yeah" Hanna said with a mouthful of food.

"Hanna, manners" Emily said as she slapped Hanna's forearm.

Hanna held her hands up in defense, "Sorry"

"You just did it again"

This time Hanna shrugged, smiling at Emily and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, just come round anytime after six, I'll be home"

"Should we get a takeaway tonight?" Aria asked.

"That sounds great, I haven't had one in weeks" Hanna said excitingly.

"I'll get it just before I go to Spencers, text me later what you all want"

"I'll come with you" Emily smiled.

"You don't have to, Em. I'll manage myself"

"I just don't want to listen to these two bicker the whole time until you arrive" Emily laughed, along with Aria.

"We don't bicker, Hanna just says a lot of wrong things and I feel as if I have to correct her"

"Spencer always thinks she's right, it's so annoying"

"You're annoying" Spencer defended herself. "And I'm always right. You're just-"

"I'm just what? Unsmart?"

"Hanna, that's not a word"

"It could be a word"

"You thought worser was a word Hanna. I think you should just stop talking"

Hanna stuck her finger up at Spencer and continued eating her lunch and Spencer shot a glare at her. Aria and Emily tried to keep a straight face when Hanna and Spencer were bickering, Aria saw Emily's point and thought it would be a good idea to let Emily join her.

The rest of the day at school had passed pretty quickly, it usually did on Friday's after lunch. The morning was always a drag. The bell rang and the girls walked out of school together, Spencer and Aria headed off in the same direction and Hanna gave Emily a ride home. Emily pecked Hanna on the lips and went indoors.

"I'm home" Emily called.

"Hey, Em" Pam called from the kitchen.

Emily walked upstairs and into her bedroom, she still had a few hours before she had to be at Spencer's so she decided to use her laptop for a while. Emily lifted the screen and powered the laptop on. She logged onto her Facebook and scrolled down her newsfeed, reading pointless updates she really couldn't care less about from people who barely said hi to her at school. After a few minutes of reading statuses, Emily refreshed her newsfeed and her eyes widened at what she had just seen. Hanna had changed her profile picture to the picture of her and Emily on their date, not the cuddling one, but the one where Emily is kissing Hanna. Emily knew Hanna wanted to tell people but she didn't think she would this soon. Within seconds, a comment appeared underneath the picture, which happened to be from Noel Kahn. "_I knew you two had been screwing, that's hot ;)_" It read. Emily ignored Noel's immature comment and decided to call Hanna.

"Hey, babe" Hanna said.

"Hey. I just noticed you changed your Facebook photo.. it was kind of suprized" Emily laughed.

"I figured the sooner the better, why wait?"

"Suppose that's a good way to look at it" Emily smiled.

"It is. What are we doing at Spencers tonight?"

"Probably the usual, eat and watch movies"

"Drinking?"

"No, Hanna. Don't you remember what happened last weekend?"

"I wasn't even drunk"

"You had to be dragged out the door.."

"Okay so maybe I was, who cares" Hanna laughed. "My mom's shouting on me Em, I better go. I'll see you later"

"Bye, sweetheart"

"Bye" Hanna smiled even though Emily couldn't see her face.

Emily liked the photo of her and Hanna and logged out of Facebook, not bothering to read any other comments people had put. She threw her phone onto her bed and continued to use her laptop.

Hanna's mother had called her down to see what her plans for tonight were as she was going on a date.

"I'm staying at Spencer's tonight. I'm leaving in about an hour"

"Okay, that's fine. Are you having dinner here?"

"We're getting a takeaway at Spencers, i'll be fine until then"

"Okay, well have fun" Ashley smiled.

"We will" Hanna smirked.

* * *

Emily was laying on her bed still using her laptop when she heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller noticing it was Aria picked up.

"Hey" Emily smiled.

"Hey, Em. Ready to leave?"

"Yep, ready when you are"

"Great. I'll be there in five"

Emily switched her laptop off and went downstairs to wait on Aria. Pam followed behind Emily and asked where she was going.

"Just Spencers again" Emily smiled.

"Are you staying? Pam asked.

"Yeah"

"Remember and behave well and no drinking" Pam warned Emily.

"Yes, mom. You warn me every time I go out" Emily sighed.

"I worry about you, it's my job"

"Whatever you say, mom. There's Aria, I'll see you tomorrow"

Emily stood up and kissed her mothers cheek and left the house.

"Hey, Ar" Emily smiled.

"Hey" Aria replied.

"We never spend any time together, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah I noticed.. we should more often" Aria smiled.

"It's just that I'm always with Han and you're always with Spencer. Don't get me wrong, I love Hanna but sometimes I just want to chill with you guys"

"Did you just say you love Hanna?"

"Yeah.. I don't mean it in that way, I don't think I'm there yet."

"Oh" Aria said disappointingly.

"It's still early days.. I dont think I'm quite there yet and I don't think she is either. I mean, I really like her and I'm sexually attracted to her though"

"Oh I know that" Aria blurted out.

"What?"

"Hanna told me about what happened the other day"

"Oh she did?" Emily asked annoyed.

"Well.. She didn't say much"

"Looks like I'll be having a word with her later"

"Do you think they'll be trying to kill each other yet?" Aria laughed, trying to change the subject.

"Probably.. They cant even be in a room together for ten minutes without arguing about something"

"They do love each other even if they won't admit it, they just have a funny way of showing it"

"Yep. You got that right"

Aria drove to the restauarant and ordered the girls food as Emily bought a large bottle of Coke. The girls finally made her way to Spencer's house afterwards.

* * *

"Hey guys" Aria said as she walked through the door.

Hanna was sat at the island counter and Spencer was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. Their heads quickly turned to the door when hearing Aria's voice.

"Hey" The girls said in unison.

Aria sat the food down on the counter as did Emily with the Coke.

"Oh my god, it smells so good" Hanna said as she reached out for hers.

"It does" Emily smiled.

"Hi baby" Hanna grinned at Emily.

Emily walked over to Hanna and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Hello"

"Miss me?" Hanna teased.

"So much" Emily replied semiserious.

"Aww. You guys are adorale" Aria cooed.

"I know" Hanna smiled.

The girls walked through to the living room and sat in their usual seats, Hanna beside Emily and Spencer beside Aria. Aria pressed the play button and they quietened down to watch the movie.

"What are we watching?" Hanna asked with a moutful of rice.

"Insidious" Spencer replied.

"How did I get so lucky?" Emily whispered sarcastically.

Hanna quickly swallowed her food and shrugged at Emily. Emily laughed at her and continued eating. The girls had finished eating within 15 minutes and they placed the boxes on the table. Hanna got more comfortbale by scooting closer to Emily and lifting her arm over her shoulder. She rester her arm on Emily's stomach and leaned her head into the crook of her neck. Emily brushed Hanna's hair away to kiss her forehead. Emily and Hanna stayed in this position throughout the movie. Hanna had seen this movie many times before but it never failed to frighten her. As it came to the part where the father searched for his son, Hanna buried her face into Emily's neck and Emily laughed.

"It's not even that scary" Emily whispered.

Hanna lifted her head from Emily's neck and looked her in the eyes, being able to tell she was amused.

"Em, they're old ugly women. Wouldn't you be scared if they were chasing you?"

"I can't really see that happening.. Ever" Emily chuckled.

Hanna laughed at Emily's comment knowing she had a point and watched the rest of the movie still cuddled up to Emily. Once it finished, Spencer stood up and stretched while making a baby dinosaur like noise as she did.

"What now?" Spencer asked.

"Lets get into our pyjamas and have a pillow fight" Hanna suggested.

"What are you, 12?" Spencer frowned.

"I was joking, Spence. You knew I was joking, right Em?"

"Of course"

"Okay, well how about truth or dare?"

"We play that literally everytime we stay here. I'm bored of it" Spencer moaned.

"So what? It's tradition"

"How about you, Aria. Do you want to play?"

"Sure, I'm not bothered"

"See, you're the only one that doesn't want to" Hanna said to Spencer.

"Fine, lets play"

"Your room, Spencey"

"Did you just call me _Spencey_?"

"Spencey Spence" Hanna smiled.

Spencer shook her head and walked upstairs with Emily, Hanna and Aria following behind. Spencer sat on the floor just in front of the bed and Aria sat beside her. Emily and Hanna sat opposite them leaning against the bed and crossed their legs.

"I'll go first" Hanna said. "Hm.. Aria, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay. I dare you to demonstrate how you masturbate"

Aria's face turned a dark shade of red immediately. She looked at Spencer who was trying to keep a straight face, Emily doing the same.

"What the hell, I don't even do anything like that" Aria said embarrassed.

"Come on"

"No, Hanna"

"Fine, do you skip?"

"Yeah"

"Fine.. For each skip you have to kiss someone in the room. Oh but you can't kiss my girlfriend, may I add"

Aria sighed and leaned over and placed a kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"You didn't say where" Aria laughed.

"Fair enough"

"Emily, truth or dare?" Aria asked.

"Um... Truth"

"Who did you lose your virginity to and when?"

_Shit_. Emily silently cursed. She looked at Hanna who was staring at her intently, waiting for her answer.

"Say it, Em" Hanna said.

Aria looked at Spencer, noticing she was looking at Emily and Hanna the same way she had been looking at them. Aria knew she had caused tension between the pair.

"Or you can skip" Aria said.

"Ben after about two weeks into the relationship" Emily said quietly.

Hanna was seeing green. The thought of Emily and Ben together made her skin crawl. The thought of Emily with anyone else was even enough to piss Hanna off. Hanna continued to stared at Emily.

"Spence, truth or dare?" Emily asked, not aware Hanna was still looking at her.

"Dare" Spencer replied.

"Hm.. Sext Toby"

Aria let out a small laugh and Hanna was completely zoned out.

"Damn you, Fields. Remind me later"

"I won't forget" Emily winked.

"Aria?"

"Truth"

"Do you ever feel guilty about being with Ezra?"

"Not really, I love him. Once I've finished school it won't be as bad" Aria smiled.

"I suppose"

"I don't want to play, guys" Hanna said as she stood up and sat on Spencer's bed.

Emily followed Hanna and sat beside her, sensing she was annoyed.

"Baby, forget about Ben" Emily whispered.

"Did you love him?"

"No. I wasn't even attracted to him"

"Okay.."

"Why are you jealous? You lost yours to Caleb and that doesn't bother me"

"You'll understand one day, Em" Hanna said and kissed Emily.

"What's that supposed to mean? Emily pulled away.

"Just trust me" Hanna whispered and pulled Emily back in.

"Ugh, get a room you guys" Spencer moaned.

Hanna pulled away from Emily and looked down at Spencer.

"Spence, we're in one" Hanna winked.

"Well get your own" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs. Lets have a drink" Hanna suggested. "Are you with me, Em?"

"Sure, I could go a few"

"Spencey Spence?"

"Why not"

The girls made their way to the kitchen and got the vodka from the cupboard. Hanna poured the drinks, the rest grabbed a glass and took a seat in the living room. The next couple of hours were spent talking, Hanna couldn't keep her hands off Emily now that she had some alcohol in her system, not caring who else was in the room. She had been kissing Emily's neck and even grabbing has ass at some points as she did. Spencer and Aria had put on another DVD which kept them amused for a couple of hours.

By the time their movie had finished, Spencer and Aria had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving Emily and Hanna to their own devices.

"Looks like we get the bed tonight" Emily purred.

"Looks like it, babe" Hanna whispered.

"Wanna go just now?

"Mhm"

Hanna lifted herself from Emily and the girls walked upstairs. Emily got changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom and took her makeup off. Hanna had did the same by the time Emily was ready.

"You never told me about what your mom said about me, Em"

"Huh?"

"You never said anything about what she said when you told her we were dating"

"I haven't told her" Emily said quietly.

"You haven't told her? Why the fuck not?"

"I don't know, I just haven't"

"Are you ashamed of being with me, Emily?"

"No, Hanna. I swear"

"Were you planning on telling her?"

"Of course"

"When?"

"Soon"

Hanna never said anything back and climbed into bed. She lay on her left side so she wouldn't be facing Emily and closed her eyes. Hanna felt Emily move in beside her. Emily moved closer to Hanna and pressed her lips against Hanna's shoulder, knowing this would get her attention.

"Please don't be mad, Hanna" Emily whispered and slid her hand under the duvet and ran it up Hanna's leg.

Hanna tried her best to ignore Emily but she was becoming more aroused as Emily continued to whisper and touch her. She knew Emily was only acting this way because she was drunk but she didn't care. Hanna finally gave into Emily and turned round to face her.

"I honestly don't know why I haven't told her. I don't have a reason, I'm sorry baby"

Hanna smiled and by that, Emily knew she was forgiven.

"Can't stay mad at you, my little Em"

"I know you can't" Emily whispered. "Hanna?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I want you, right now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Fuck me, Hanna"

Hanna looked at Emily stunned. She knew it was the drink but she wasn't used to Emily being forward with her. As much as Hanna wanted to, it would be wrong. Emily was in no condition for this kind of thing and Hanna knew she wouldn't remember it in the morning. Hanna couldn't take advantage of Emily like that.

"Emily, you're drunk"

"Maybe. But I know what I'm saying"

"No you don't, go to sleep"

Emily crashed her lips against Hanna's as soon as she finished her sentence. She then quickly lifted her leg over Hanna and straddled her as she kissed her. Hanna was kissing Emily back just as eagerly, her hands were tangled in Emily's hair as she pulled Emily in closer, deepening the kiss. Emily traced the hem of Hanna's shirt and then suddenly lifted it up further. Hanna sat up and did the rest of the work by herself and went back to kissing Emily. The moan that escaped from Emily's lips snapped Hanna back into reality and she immediately stopped kissing Emily back. Hanna gently pushed Emily away from her, she could see the frustration in Emily's face which worried her.

"This can't happen, Em. Not right now"

"It can" Emily said as she leaned in to kiss Hanna's neck. Hanna pushed Emily away again, increasing her frustration.

"Hanna"

"No. Get off me Emily. I swear to God"

Emily huffed and rolled herself off of Hanna and pulled the duvet up to her face, her back facing Hanna.

"I wish Paige was here" Emily sighed.

And right there, Hanna's heart broke.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks again for the reviews/follows/favorites I have been getting on this story! For PailyD who suggested some angst, there will definitely be some soon! Emily and Hanna's relationship won't be perfect at all in this story :) **

**I know this isn't related to the fic but who saw the Halloween episode on Tuesday night?! That was craaaaaazy. I'm so happy that Ali is alive, if Hannily isn't going to happen, Emison should ;) I also watched the live chat with the four girls and the gifs on Tumblr of Shay and Ashley were adorable, they were always touching! Also when Ashley said 'Think of watermelons' when Lucy was aboit to sneeze I cracked up, that was a real Ashley/Troian moment and Shay's expression was hilarious. I love her so much! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, almost 10k words so that makes it my longest chapter yet :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_I wish Paige was here_. The words played over and over in Hanna's head like a broken record. It was now 2.20am and Hanna hadn't had a wink of sleep. Hanna had her doubts about Emily but these doubts had just been proven. It was always in the back of Hanna's mind, she knew how much Emily loved Paige and you don't just get over someone in a few days. Hanna tried to tell herself it was just the drink but everyone knows a drunk mind speaks a sober heart. Her pillow was damp with the tears she had tried to hold back, she couldn't cry in front of Emily, even if she was drunk. Emily had now been in a deep sleep for just more than two hours. Hanna flipped her pillow over to the cold side and closed her eyes, she eventually did fall asleep due to her eyes feeling heavy and tired, not to mention the headache she had gotten from crying. Hanna tossed and turned all night, getting three hours sleep max. Each time she would waken, she'd look at Emily. She looked so peaceful and beautiful but all Hanna felt was hurt whenever she looked at her. Emily was always the quiet and innocent one and wouldn't hurt her friends but drunk Emily was something Hanna never liked. It was almost as if Emily spoke her true thoughts when she was intoxicated.

Morning came and Spencer was the first to waken. She found herself laying cuddled up to Aria with a pillow on Aria's stomach and her head resting on it, her arm wrapped around her thighs. Spencer looked up at Aria who looked in a deep sleep and got off her gently, careful not to waken her. Spencer stood up and stretched her muscles from sleeping in a cramped space the whole night. She made her way to the kitchen and made some coffee as she did every morning when she woke up, almost as if it was she never thought about not doing, just like brushing her teeth. Spencer leaned herself against the counter as she waited on her Espresso when suddenly she caught sight of Emily dragging herself downstairs.

"Hungover?" Spencer laughed.

"A little. Have you seen Hanna?"

"No, I literally just woke up two minutes ago. Why?"

"She wasn't next to me when I woke up, I thought she'd be in the bathroom but nope.."

"She'll be somewhere, don't worry Em" Spencer said as she poured herself coffee.

"I guess. I'll call her" Emily sighed. Emily pulled her phone out and scrolled through her contacts until she found Hanna and called her. After ringing for 20 seconds, Emily was about to hang up when she heard a voice.

"Hey."

"Hi, sweetheart. Where are you?"

"Just out."

"Oh okay. Are you busy? Do you want me to call you back?"

"Yeah, speak later."

"Bye," Emily said sweetly.

Emily hung up and looked at Spencer as she sipped on her coffee.

"That was weird," Emily said.

"What's up?"

"Hanna.. She was totally blunt with me there. She said she's busy. Busy doing what? It's 11am."

"That doesn't sound right, Em. Did she say where she was?"

"She just said she was out."

"I think you should talk to her."

After Emily and Spencer's conversation, Aria walked to the kitchen and greeted the girls with a sleepy smile.

"Morning, Ar" Spencer smiled.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"Just after 11. Want some coffee?"

"I need some, I feel lifeless right now," Aria said as she rubbed her eyes.

Spencer smiled at the tiny brunette and poured her some coffee. Spencer and Aria talked for a while as Emily went upstairs and got dressed, she had no idea why Hanna had been so blunt with her this morning, clearly something was bothering her. Emily ran downstairs and found Spencer and Aria now sitting on the sofa, still drinking their coffee.

"I'm gonna head you guys, text me and we'll do something later"

"Okay, Em. Bye" Spencer smiled.

"See you later" Aria said.

Emily left Spencer's and walked to Hanna's which was only a few minutes away. Emily thought of possible reasons why Hanna acted the way she did this morning. _I didn't do anything to piss her off last night, did I?_ Emily asked herself. Emily could only remember up to playing truth or dare with the girls and Hanna getting jealous over Ben but Emily settled it with Hanna that she had nothing to be jealous of. The rest of the night was a blur to Emily no matter how hard she tried to remember. Emily finally reached Hanna's house and knocked on the door, a few minutes later the door opened, revealing her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi, babe" Emily smiled.

"Come in," Hanna said and walked upstairs. Emily followed behind and they both entered Hanna's bedroom. Hanna sat on the edge of the bed and stared intently at Emily.

"Are you okay? I thought you were busy?" Emily asked when she saw Hanna stare.

"Do you know what you said to me last night? Or what you even did?"

Emily felt a wave of panic wash over her, she frowned as she thought back to the night before, which was still just a blur to her, mostly.

"Han, I don't remember anything. What did I say? Please tell me. Was it stupid?" Emily asked with a voice full of worry.

"Em, I need you to tell me the truth and I mean it. Do you still have feelings for Paige?" Hanna asked slightly aggressively.

"No, Hanna. I already told you this."

"That doesn't mean it's the truth."

"Well it is, believe me."

"Then why last night did you throw yourself at me and when I backed away you said you wish Paige was here? What the fuck does that mean, Emily?!"

Emily's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"I said that?"

"Yeah, Emily, you did. Were you just on the rebound or something when you got with me!? Are you just using me to get over Paige?"

"No, Hanna! I swear to God. I don't even remember much from last night. I don't even know why I said that, I'm so sorry," Emily said with tears filling her eyes.

Hanna wasn't buying any of it, she didn't feel bad for shouting at Emily whatsoever, even when she could see tears form.

"I don't think you're ready to be in a relationship. Maybe we should just call it a day,"

"Are you being serious?" Emily asked quietly to prevent her voice from breaking.

Hanna nodded and bit the inside of her lip.

"Hanna why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't believe you're ready to be with someone else."

"I am ready, Hanna. Remember what I told you a few days ago? About me liking you when we first met? Hanna those feelings never disappeared, I just hid them well. Even with Ben, Maya and Paige, whenever I was with someone, deep down I was wishing they were you. Paige has nothing on you, I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Maybe I said it because Paige talked to me the other day, maybe that's why she just popped into my mind, I never think about her. I was just a drunk idiot"

"Paige talked to you?"

"Yeah.. she came to apologize"

"And?"

"I accepted her apology"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Hanna asked angrily.

"I didn't think it mattered"

"This matters. She's the girl who broke your heart and who was there for you? Me, Emily. How do you think that makes me feel?! The fact you would even still want her in your life after what she did to you and all I dreamed about doing was making you happy and forgetting about her!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Do you trust _me_?"

"Don't answer a question with a question. Just answer me, do you trust me?"

"I suppose"

"_Suppose_? Hanna we've been best friends for years and we're dating now and that's your answer? _Suppose_?"

"Emily I wouldn't have fucking said that if you hadn't said what you said last night!" Hanna snapped.

"Oh my god. It was a mistake, get over it."

"I can't, Emily. You were clearly thinking about Paige if you said that."

"Look, Hanna, I'm so sorry. I can promise you that I feel nothing for her. You're the only one I see myself happy with, the one I run to whenever things go wrong, I was the one who was there for you when Caleb left. If I had found out you liked me when I was with Paige I would have given her up any day for you. I don't know what I can do to show you how much I regret I saying that" Emily said as she stepped closer to Hanna, tears now streaming down her face.

"Cut her out of your life."

"What?"

"Paige. Cut her out, completely. Delete her number, block it, I don't care what you do, just make sure you never speak to her again. If you do, i'll find out so don't even bother trying, you'll regret it"

Emily had never seen this side of Hanna before, sure she had seen Hanna's bitchy side but this was far more worse. The fact she was acting this way towards Emily made it all the worse.

"Are you threatening me?"

Hanna didn't reply, instead she stared coldy at Emily.

"You know what, Hanna. I'm done with this. Talk to me when you decide to stop being such a jealous, insecure dick. How dare you threaten me and tell me who I can't and can talk to. You're my GIRLFRIEND, you don't control me or my life! You should be supporting me and doing anything but threatening and controlling me! If you can't trust me then that's your problem so fucking deal with it!" Emily spat and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Hanna ran quickly to the door and flung it open.

"Where are you going? Off to see your little fucking precious Paige?" Hanna shouted as she ran downstairs, stopping halfway.

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do!?" Emily called back from the bottom of the staircase.

"Good! Do whatever you like you slut, see if I care!"

Hanna ran back upstairs and slammed the door shut before she could hear what Emily had to say next. She flung herself down onto her bed and cried tears of frustration and anger. Right now, she wasn't caring if her words had hurt Emily, Emily was the one who hurt her in the first place afterall.

* * *

Emily walked furiously back to the house, she could feel her cheeks burning with the anger she had inside her, she inhaled deeply and exhaled, letting the anger pour out of her with each breath she took. She stormed through the door, causing Mrs. Fields to jump.

"Emily, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm great, mom," Emily said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked as she got up and walked over to Emily.

"Everything mom. I'm just so fucking fed up. My girlfriend now apparently thinks she can control me and I'm pretty sure she doesn't trust me one bit. Oh yeah, I'm with Hanna now. You know her, don't you?" Emily snapped and walked upstairs.

Pam stood there, slightly gobsmacked by Emily's words. She didn't even realize Hanna was gay in the first place and that may have been the first time she heard Emily cuss. It took her a moment to process this but quickly made her way up to Emily's room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pam asked.

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Okay.. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Oh, before I go, talk to Hanna. I'm sure she didn't mean whatever she said or did, sweetie."

"Oh believe me, mom, she meant it," Emily shouted.

Pam gave her daughter a sympathetic look and left the room. Emily hurried to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her makeup was smudged from crying and her eyes were black. Emily removed her makeup with a wipe and splashed her face with cold water and returned to her bedroom. She couldn't get Hanna's voice or face out of her head, the way she looked at Emily with those deep blue gleaming eyes made the image remain in her head. The worst part is, Hanna didn't look regretful in the slightest. Emily broke dowm once again as her mind flooded with thoughts of Hanna and their argument. This time it wasn't out of anger, it was out of hurt.

Emily decided to call Spencer and Aria after she stopped crying. She needed something to cheer her up and they were just the people to do that.

"Hey, Aria"

"Hey, Em"

"Are you with Spencer?"

"Yup. She's here just now."

"Great. You guys wanna do something?"

"Sure, Em. Did you find Hanna?"

"Yeah. She can't make it, she's busy. So should I just meet you guys at Spencer's?"

"Oh okay. Yeah, just come round whenever."

"Okay. See you later," Emily said and hung up.

Emily put her phone in charge and reapplied her makeup. She fixed her hair in the mirror and set off to Spencer's, her thoughts still flooded with Hanna.

* * *

Emily knocked on Spencer's door and entered. Spencer and Aria were both sitting at the island counter drinking coffee until they noticed Emily in the room.

"Hey, Em" Spencer smiled.

"Hey. What do you guys want to do?"

"We could go to The Grille if you like? Or do something else, I'm not fussed."

"Sure, lets just do that," Emily smiled.

"I'll drive," Aria said.

"Great. Come on then, shorty."

Spencer and Aria lifted their bags and made their way towards the door, Emily turned and walked out leaving Spencer to lock up. Emily took the back seat, leaving the passenger seat for Spencer. Aria put the keys in the ignition and took off.

"So, what's Hanna up to?" Spencer asked.

"Oh um, I don't know. She just said she was out."

"Shopping, probably," Aria sighed.

"Yeah.."

"We'll check in on her later if she's home," Spencer said.

"Okay," Emily practically whispered.

Spencer and Aria chatted away to each other for the rest of the journey to The Grille, Emily only speaking unless she was asked a question. Spencer and Aria thought nothing abnormal about Emily and they eventually arrived at The Grille. The girls walked in and took a seat by the window.

"What are you guys getting?" Spencer asked.

"Cheese fries for me," Aria said.

"Think i'll just get the same. What about you, Em?"

"Um.. same for me."

The waitress came a few minutes later and took the girls orders. Emily slipped her phone out and occupied herself with that until her food arrived.

"Can you believe we're in senior year? Time goes quickly huh" Spencer said to Emily and Aria.

"I know.. soon we'll all be off doing our own things. Sounds scary, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to college but I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, Spence," Aria smiled faintly.

"What about you and Han, Em?"

"What?" Emily shot her head up from the mention of Hanna's name.

"Will you guys still be together when you go off to different colleges?"

"Oh, um.. I guess. Who knows?"

"You don't sound convinced" Spencer laughed.

"Well no one can predict the future. We'll just have to take what life throws at us."

"Do you see yourself with Hanna in five years?"

"Don't know" Emily shrugged.

Spencer gave Aria a puzzled look, knowing something was up with Emily.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emily smiled faintly and placed her chin in her hand.

"You sure?"

"Positive. So what about you and Toby?"

"We'll make it work, no matter the distance. I'm sure of it," Spencer smiled.

"That's good to hear," Emily smiled.

"At least when I leave school I won't have to hide my relationship with Ezra."

"Exactly. So, how are you guys?"

"We're doing good, we're in a really good place at the moment," Aria smiled.

"I can't believe you guys have been dating for three years. That's crazy."

"I know, it doesn't even seem that long."

The waitress finally arrived with the food and Spencer dug in straight away.

"Thank you" Emily and Aria both said as the waitress placed their plates in front of them.

"If you need anything, give me a shout," The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Damn Spence, hungry?" Aria laughed.

"Kind of."

Emily sat pushing the food around with her fork for a few minutes as Spencer and Aria ate. Spencer shifted her focus onto Emily and raised her eyebrow.

"Em, seriously, what's bothering you?" Spencer asked and sat her fork down.

Emily looked up to meet Spencer's eyes, hesitating whether she should tell the girls or not.

"Nothing" Emily tried to give a convincing smile.

"Did something happen between you and Hanna? Is that why she's not here?"

The smile faded from Emily's face and she sighed in defeat, knowing Spencer wouldn't stop questioning her. She lightly nodded and looked back down at her food.

"What happened?"

"We were arguing over things about how she doesn't trust me.. I don't know."

"Are you guys still together?"

"I don't know."

"What did she say?"

"She said some horrible things to me. I asked her if she trusted me and she said 'I guess'. I mean what the fuck? Then she called me a slut as I walked out the door."

"Well have you given her a reason not to trust you?"

"Maybe"

"What's the reason?"

"Um.. last night I apparently came onto her and she rejected me. I then said that I wished Paige was there"

"Did you really say that, Em?" Aria asked.

"That's what she said. I don't know, I was drunk. I probably only said it because I talked to Paige the day before and it just reminded me of her. I didn't mean anything by it and Hanna doesn't believe me."

"Did you apologize?"

"Of course I did. Then she threatened me not to speak to Paige ever again, told me to block her on everything."

"And did you?"

"No. Hanna may be my girlfriend but she doesn't get to choose who I can talk to in my life. If she can't accept the fact Paige and I are friends she can do one. Her and Caleb are still friends after all"

"Jeez, Em. Don't be so harsh on her. You don't know what's going through her head."

"I have an idea. I told her I was going to Paige's so she's probably thinking I'm cheating on her right now."

"Emily, do you hear yourself right now? Hanna is your girlfriend, your best friend and this is how you treat her? It was wrong of her to threaten you but she doesn't deserve this. Don't give her another reason not to trust you. You need to talk to her and fix this. I can't have you guys fighting, does it make you feel good knowing you're hurting her? How would you feel if you thought Hanna was cheating you?"

Emily looked up to meet Spencer's eyes once again as she spoke. She knew Spencer was right. Hanna didn't deserve being treated this way over something that wasn't her fault in the first place.

"I'm horrible. I don't deserve Hanna" Emily said as a tear fell from her eye.

"You aren't horrible, Em. You're just mad. Talk to Hanna"

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Well don't give up on her. I know she wouldn't on you"

"I'll talk to her later" Emily said quietly.

"Will you stop talking to Paige?"

"If that's what Hanna wants then yeah. I can't lose her over that"

"Good. I'd hate to see you two break up"

"Me too" Aria said.

Emily gave a small smile and finally shoved a fry in her mouth. She felt guilty for what she had been doing to Hanna. If Hanna was the one doing this to her, Emily knew how much it would hurt her. The girls ate their food as they talked and payed the bill and walked back to the car.

"Do you want to see Hanna just now, Em?" Aria asked.

"Um yeah, the sooner the better. Just drop me off at hers if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Aria smiled.

Aria put her foot on the pedal and headed for Hanna's house.

"Put the radio on, Spence."

Spencer turned the radio on and the girls listened to it without speaking until they reached Hanna's.

* * *

"See you later, Em," Aria smiled.

"Hope it goes well," Spencer said.

"Thanks for the ride. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Give me a call."

"Okay. Bye," Emily smiled.

Emily left the car and walked to Hanna's door, waving to Spencer and Aria as she almost reached it. Spencer and Aria waved back and took off. Emily knocked twice on Hanna's door, anxiously waiting on it to be opened. She wasn't sure how Hanna would react to seeing her, she looked and sound pissed just before Emily left earlier. The door finally opened, Mrs. Marin gave Emily a welcoming smile.

"Hi Mrs. Marin, is Hanna home?"

Ashley looked in a different direction, looking upstairs. She shifted her gaze back to Emily in a matter of seconds.

"Hanna's out at the moment but I'll let her know that you stopped by" Ashley smiled.

Emily felt a slight pain inside her, she knew Mrs. Marin had just lied to her face. Of course Hanna didn't want to talk to her, she felt like an idiot for even showing up at her door. Emily smiled sweetly to hide the pain and walked away as Ashley closed the door. Emily could feel tears form in her eyes, she thought back to what Spencer had said earlier. Don't give up on her. Emily pulled her phone out and text Hanna as she walked back towards the house.

_Come to the door, please Hanna. _

_Why should I?_

_Just please do it. _

_Fuck off._

_No Hanna. I won't. You can't avoid me forever_

_No, but I can avoid you for now._

_Please Hanna. I hate fighting with you_

Emily sat on Hanna's front step waiting on Hanna to answer her, minutes passed and it was becoming colder and darker. Emily sighed but showed no signs of moving anytime soon although Hanna showed no signs of going to the door either. Emily text Hanna again, hoping to get at least some response.

_Please Hanna. Just let me apologize_

It had been three minutes since Emily had text her and still received no reply. By now she was getting impatient and colder.

_If I make it to the end of your pathway we're over. For good._

Emily stood up and looked up to Hanna's window and there she stood, her arms folded, looking down at Emily. Emily took a few steps forward, of course she knew it wouldn't be over, Emily just wanted to test Hanna. As Emily turned her head to look at Hanna's window, she noticed she was no longer there. Emily frowned but soon heard the front door open, revealing Hanna. Emily stood there for a few seconds, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend. Hanna stared back, the anger Emily saw in Hanna's eyes earlier was no longer there, all she saw right now was her eyes full of regret.

"Come in" Hanna said.

Emily didn't speak, instead she did as Hanna said and followed her upto her room. Hanna stood by the door waiting for Emily to enter and closed it behind her. Emily stood awkwardly in Hanna's room for a few seconds, not sure where to start. Hanna walked past Emily and sat on the edge of her bed, folding her arms. The silence was suddenly broken by Hanna's voice.

"So, where were you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Did you actually go to her house?"

"No. I was with Spencer and Aria, we just went to The Grille. I mean I'm sorry for earlier" Emily said as she looked down. Do you really think I'd cheat on you Hanna?"

"I know you wouldn't."

"Well what the hell was all that about earlier? Why are you so insecure?"

"Because Emily. I love you so much and it scares me, I haven't felt this way about anyone, not even Caleb. I'm just terrified of losing you, it breaks my heart when I even think about it. I keep thinking you're gonna go running back to Paige, I can't stand it" Hanna said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What? You love me?"

Hanna nodded.

Emily walked over to Hanna and sat beside her on the bed and wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"I love you too, Hanna" Emily said quietly as she took Hanna's hand.

"Seriously? You do?"

"I've always loved you, Hanna. I just never had the guts to say it. You need to stop worrying so much, I'd never leave you, especially not for Paige. That's in the past and that's where it will stay. It's always been you, Hanna. I told you that earlier, even when I was with other people, deep down I wished it was you.. As cheesy as that sounds. If cutting Paige out of my life is what it takes to be with you, that's what i'll do," Emily blushed.

A smile spread across Hanna's face. She couldn't believe her, Emily Fields, loved her in the same way. Hanna gripped onto Emily's neck and connected their lips. As they kissed, Hanna could feel Emily smile which filled her with so much happiness. Their lips parted for a breath of air and their foreheads touched, looking into each others eyes. Hanna placed a lingering kiss on Emily's lips and smiled, pulling Emily in for a hug as she did.

"I'm so sorry, Em," Hanna whispered.

"Me too, so much."

Hanna released Emily and held her hand, a smile formed on her lips as she saw Emily smile at her.

"You're so beautiful," Hanna said. "I'm definitely the luckiest girl in Rosewood. No, the world."

"Shut up you idiot," Emily blushed.

"I'm an idiot but at least i'm an idiot who tells the truth."

"And that's one of the millions of reasons why I love you."

"Oh really, what's the other reasons?" Hanna winked.

"Oh shut up, your ego is big enough as it is," Emily laughed.

"But you love me Emily Fields. Deal with it."

"And you love me just as much."

"Got that right. Maybe even more."

"Not possible, sweetheart," Emily winked.

"Is."

"Is not."

"I love you more. End of."

"Are we seriously going to be one of those couples?"

"Nah.. But i'm just saying" Hanna winked. "So, we have the rest of the day to ourselves, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Make out for hours?" Hanna asked as she leaned in.

"Is that all you think about?" Emily laughed and turned her head away.

"Pretty much." Hanna joked.

"You're unbelievable."

"-bly good at kissing."

"Oh my God."

"Okay, i'll stop. Lets just eat. Wanna order a pizza?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"How about later? We can just watch DVDs until then."

"That sounds good," Emily smiled.

"Great. I'll let you choose. I'll go get us drinks."

"Okay," Emily smiled.

Hanna got off the bed and walked downstairs while Emily looked through Hanna's DVDs. Bridesmaids, She's All That, Sinister, Mean Girls, The Notebook.. The list goes on. Emily pulled out a comedy, Hanna's favorite. She put the DVD in the player and got comfy on the bed waiting for Hanna to return. Shortly, Hanna came through the door carrying two glasses of Coke and sat them down on the bedside table.

"What did you choose?"

"Norbit. Is that okay?"

"I love that film!"

"Good," Emily smiled.

Emily pressed play on the remote and wrapped her arm around Hanna as she rested her arm on Emily's stomach. Emily placed a light kiss on Hanna's forehead and focused on the TV, skipping the trailers.

"Hey, Em. Did you mean what you said earlier? That if I didn't come to the door you'd break up with me for good?"

"Of course I didn't mean that. There's no way on Earth I'd ever break up with you."

"Me either, babe," Hanna smiled.

The movie eventually started and the girls quietened down. It felt so amazing to Emily to have Hanna in her arms again. She promised herself to be a better girlfriend from now on to Hanna, whenever she hurt her it would never be intentional and when she did, she'd make sure to apologize. Throughout the movie Emily smiled whenever she'd hear Hanna's hearty laugh, Emily was sure there was no better sound in the world. As the movie almost finished, Hanna had fallen asleep still laying in the same position but Emily didn't care, she was just happy that she was back with her girlfriend and not fighting. Emily gently shook Hanna in attempt to waken her up. Hanna's eyes slowly opened and she looked up to Emily.

"Shit, Em. Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," Hanna said with a voice full of sleep and stretched.

"It's okay. You can go back to sleep if you like, I won't go anywhere."

"It's fine, I'll survive."

"Do you think we'll actually get through a movie one day without one of us falling asleep?" Emily laughed.

"I don't know, maybe," Hanna said as she sat up and felt a sharp pain in her neck. "Oh my fucking God, ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"My neck hurts. I think it must have been the way I slept."

"Come here," Emily patted the space between her legs, motioning Hanna to sit between them.

Hanna moved to sit in the space with her back facing Emily and Emily applied pressure on her neck using both hands, rubbing circular motions on it.

"That feels so good," Hanna whispered and hung her head.

Emily continued to massage Hanna's neck and could feel Hanna slouching forward further, knowing she was falling asleep.

"Han?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna lay down? It might be more comfortable"

"Yeah"

Hanna moved and laid on her stomach, resting her head on a pillow. Emily straddled Hanna's back and resumed massaging the area. The pleasure of the massage made Hanna feel drowsy, she was now finding it hard to open her eyes. Emily moved further down, now massaging Hanna's scapulae. Emily applied more pressure, causing a quiet moan to escape from Hanna's mouth. Emily worked all the areas of Hanna's neck and back, alternating between the two. Once she was sure Hanna had fallen asleep, Emily gently got off of Hanna and lay beside her, even sleeping Hanna still looked beautiful, she always did. Seeing Hanna in a peaceful sleep made Emily feel tired herself and shut her eyes for a while with her arm wrapped securely round Hanna's waist.

* * *

"Girls?" Mrs. Marin whispered loudly. Emily and Hanna had been sound asleep for hours, the time now being 10.

Neither Hanna or Emily had heard Ashley calling on them. Ashley walked over to Hanna and gently shook her, eventually Hanna began to stir.

"Mom? What is it?" Hanna asked.

"I just thought I should wake you guys up, it's 10pm."

"I slept that long?"

"Yeah. You better waken Emily."

Hanna squinted her eyes in confusion, completely forgetting Emily was beside her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Emily sleeping with her back facing Hanna.

"Oh, yeah okay," Hanna whispered.

Ashley turned and made her way back downstairs. Hanna flipped over to her other side and kissed Emily in attempt to waken her. When Emily felt Hanna's lips on hers, she opened her eyes slowly to find Hanna hoverving over her.

"That's one way to wake me up," Emily smiled.

"Yeah? You like that?"

"Mhm. What time is it?"

"10. You wanna stay over?"

"If it's okay with your mom.."

"I'll convince her to let you," Hanna winked.

"Where would I sleep?i"

"You'd sleep with me, of course."

"Honestly? Would your mom let us?"

"Sure.. If we keep the door open. I'm hungry, how about that pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good right now."

"Great. I'll go tell my mom you're staying over, you can order the pizza. Just get whatever. I'm not fussed."

"Okay" Emily smiled.

Hanna got off the bed and headed downstairs where she saw Ashley sitting in the kitchen reading a paper.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Ashley asked, not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Can Emily stay over? We're just going to order a pizza and watch movies"

"I suppose. You know the rules, Hanna. No funny business."

"Yeah yeah" Hanna rolled her eyes. "Thanks, mom."

Hanna ran back upstairs and wallked into her room just as Emily sat her phone down. She had a huge grin on her face which Emily knew only meant one thing.

"So, yes?" Emily asked.

"Yep." Hanna smiled.

"The pizza should be here in thirty minutes."

"Oh thank god, I'm starved. What should we do until then?"

"Up to you." Emily said as she sat on the bed.

"We could prank call Spence and Aria."

"I'm up for that." Emily laughed.

"Better turn my caller ID off" Hanna said as she picked up her phone.

"What should we say?"

"Um.. I have an idea. Just go with it."

Hanna dialled Spencer's number and Spencer eventually picked up. Hanna put the phone on speaker and smirked quietly at Emily.

"Why did you hang up on me?" Hanna asked in a disguised Bombai accent.

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"You hung up on me, you really hurt my feelings, Miss. Why must you be so ignorant?"

"You must have the wrong number" Spencer said in an irritated tone.

"Miss! Miss! Surely you are not going to hang up on me again? I have questions for you."

"Which are?"

"Okay, don't hang up on me, have some manners, Miss."

"I haven't got all night."

"First question. What would be your mothers name?"

"Um, Veronica?"

Emily rolled around the bed laughing as silently as possible, Hanna was now smiling as she talked to Spencer.

"Two. Would you like to adopt my baby?"

"What kind of question is _that_?"

"I'll take that as a no. Three-"

"Oh my God, _Hanna_. Seriously?"

"Hanna? Who is Hanna?"

"Give it up, Han."

"Han? No! You got this all wrong."

"Okay, that's it. I'm hanging up."

"But Miss! I have one more question for you! How is your sex life?"

"Great. How's yours and Emily's?"

"Who be this Emily you speak of?"

"Hanging up in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Han give up, she knows it's us," Emily laughed.

"I didn't know you were there, Em."

Hanna hit Emily on the arm causing her to flinch.

"What was that for?"

"For giving in to her!"

"Hanna.. She knew it was us."

"I did Hanna.. You have the worst fake accent ever."

"Oh because yours is so much better" Hanna said sarcastically.

"I'd say it is."

"Shut up. So, what you up to?"

"Studying. I see you and Em are talking again. Everything good?"

"Oh yeah, we're good" Hanna smiled. "What's Aria doing?"

"She's at Ezra's, it's just me tonight," Spencer sighed.

"I'd ask you to come over but I don't think there's much point now."

"Yeah.. Anyway, i'll leave you and Em alone to do whatever you guys do. I'm gonna get back to studying."

"Okay, goodnight geek" Hanna smiled.

"Bye, Spence," Emily said.

"Bye, guys," Spencer hung up.

"So, how's your neck? Any better?" Emily asked as she lay on her side.

"Yeah actually, it is. You what else hurts now?"

"What?"

"My lips. Heal them?" Hanna pouted.

"For real?" Emily laughed.

Hanna nodded and lay next to Emily, giving her a mischievous look. Emily sighed and closed the space between her and Hanna as she connected their lips. The kiss started off as slow and passionate and Emily was loving every minute of it. Emily deepened the kiss by grazing her tongue along Hanna's bottom lip, which Hanna granted access to. Hanna pulled away after a few seconds, leaving Emily confused.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing. I just love you so much"

"I love you too"

"You're so beautiful" Hanna said as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Emily's cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you"

"You're so perfect" Hanna whispered, trailing kisses down Emily's jaw between her words.

"Again, not as perfect as you" Emily breathed out and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Hanna's warm breath against her skin.

"You're flawless. Amazing. Gorgeous. Precious. Sweet, so sweet. Mine" Hanna purred between trailing more kisses down Emily's jaw and neck. She found Emily's sweet spot and bit lightly on it and sucked it before applying more pressure the longer she sucked. Emily tilted her head further to the side, allowing Hanna better access. Emily's breaths became shorter the more aroused she got.

"Han, do you only compliment me to get in my pants?"

Hanna looked up and averted her eyes to meet Emily's. "Of course not, I say these things because I want to make you feel good.. but does it help?"

"How sweet of you and well it does help.. but I'm not ready yet"

"That's fine with me. There's nothing wrong with a bit of teasing" Hanna winked.

"You call that teasing?"

"Sure.."

Emily sat up and leaned over Hanna. She trailed a finger from Hanna's neck, down between her cleavage and eventually stopped when she reached the hem of her shirt. Emily then lifted her leg over to straddle Hanna and looked down, staring into her eyes. She cupped Hanna's cheeks with both hands and kissed her lightly, biting on her bottom lip a few times. Emily broke the kiss and whispered into Hanna's ear.

"I'll show you what teasing really is."

Hanna felt shivers run down spine, instantly becoming more turned on by Emily. Hanna gulped, waiting for Emily's next move.

"Em, I won't be able to stop" Hanna whimpered.

"Maybe you can't.. but I can"

Emily pressed her lips on Hanna's neck, licking and sucking it, just as Hanna liked. Hanna tilted her head further back, allowing Emily to reach every area. Emily trailed light kisses back up to Hanna's lips and placed a lingering kiss, eventually then pulling away to return to her neck. Emily took one of her hands and placed it on Hanna's waist, slowly running it up and down Hanna's side. With her other hand, she reached behind her and placed it on the inside of Hanna's thigh, rubbing circular motions as she went further up Hanna's legs. A quiet moan escaped from Hanna's lips, causing Emily to smile knowing she was doing everything right.

"Take your shirt off." Emily demanded.

Hanna made no sound and did as Emily said. She discarded the shirt and threw it on the floor. She lay there, looking into Emily's dark chocolate eyes. Right now, Hanna didn't have a care in the world if her mom had walked in. She was so lost in this moment. Her crazy beautiful, hot girlfriend straddled her waist, looking at her with eyes full of lust. Emily moved further down so she was now kneeling in the space between Hanna's legs, she cupped Hanna's breasts and ran her tongue from Hanna's abdomen directly up to her neck and connected their lips once again.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Emily whispered.

"Em, do it." Hanna breathed out.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I mean" Hanna said, frustrated.

"No can do, sweetheart" Emily laughed lightly and placed another kiss on Hanna's lips. Emily rolled over so she was now facing Hanna and smirked, seeing how frustrated Hanna was.

"What? Is that it?" Hanna asked, annoyed.

"I won."

"Ugh, bitch" Hanna moaned and got off the bed. "Fine. Don't complain when I take matters into my own hands tonight when you're sleeping right beside me"

"What?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"You can't just leave me hanging and not expect to do anything about it, Em."

Emily was speechless. From Hanna's tone, she knew she wasn't lying. Hanna lifted her shirt over her head and smirked at Emily.

"Got you!" Hanna laughed.

"I didn't believe you."

"Good because I only do it when I'm alone, as if I'd do it with you next to me" Hanna winked.

Emily stared in shock at Hanna, not sure what to say or believe.

"And no, I'm not lying. I think I just heard the door, that must be the Pizza. Finally."

Hanna grabbed her purse from her bag and headed for the door. She opened it and was glad to see it was the delivery guy.

"That's $11.00 please, ma'am"

Hanna handed the delivery guy the money and collected the box.

"Thank you" Hanna smiled. "Drive safe"

"Enjoy your pizza. Goodbye!'

Hanna kicked the door shut and made her way back to the room. She sat the pizza box down on her table and lifted the lid.

"That looks so good. Come get a slice, Em"

Emily walked over and grabbed a slice, immediately throwing it back down when she realized how it was.

"Ow!" Emily shrieked. "That's fucking hot!"

"You're so hot when you cuss, I love it"

"Shut up, Marin"

* * *

Emily and Hanna had been laying on the bed watching mire DVDs after they had eaten some of the pizza, leaving only two slices left.

"Hey Em.. about earlier, you don't have to cut Paige out of your life just to suit me"

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I realize that I don't have anything to be jealous of. Paige is the one who should be jealous."

"Aww, Han. Thanks for trusting me. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you or break your trust. But still, do you think there was any need to threaten me?" Emily laughed.

Hanna looked at Emily, slightly annoyed. "I just wanted to warn you."

"And what would you have done if I went to Paige's?"

"I would've been mad and would probably break up with you"

"You don't mean that"

"No, Em. I do. You know that I've never liked Paige. Don't even test me"

"That's kinda pathetic, Han."

"The only thing that's pathetic is that you'd lie to me about going to see her just to make me jealous and angry, Emily."

"Well.. You did deserve it." Emily defended herself.

"Really? Okay. Whatever you say."

"Why are you trying to pick a fight? Can't you just be happy and calm for one day?"

Hanna ignored Emily's question and flipped over so she was no longer facing Emily.

"Oh, I see how it is. Real mature, Hanna," Emily sighed and also flipped over to her other side.

"Whatever."

"Whatever" Emily mocked.

"Real mature."

"You love me, deal with it."

Hanna sighed in defeat, no matter how much she and Emily fought, she still loved Emily and she was sure she always would.

"Em. I'm just kidding. Got you," Hanna laughed as she rolled over, placing a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Love you."

Emily failed to fight the urge to smile and exhaled.

"I love you too, Hanna. Goodnight"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter.. It's not as long as the previous chapter but it's only about 2k words shorter, for that I promise to make the next chapter longer. I feel like this could've been better in some ways, I just don't know how to improve. What did you think? And again, thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! I really appreciate them and reading reviews is what makes me update weekly for you guys. For the people that want Sparia, should I put them together in this story or a new one? PailyD made a good comment on how it would give this story more depth which I agree with, what does everyone else think? I'm fine with either, it's up to you.**


End file.
